Time's have changed
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Steve woke up to a new world. A new start. A new everything. The time's have changed and he needs to catch up with what has happened through the years he was doing time as a Capsicle. So when Tony's daughter show up who better to teach the Captain than her. But Tony finds out about the two getting close. Then thing's get out of hand, Scarlet and Steve's relationship is tested.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scarlett Stark sat on the sofa with her legs crossed and the laptop on her lap. Her earphones in and blasting AC DC and Imagine Dragons songs on her playlist from her laptop. She was rocking forward and backwards a little to the beat of the music. She took a deep breath as she checked on her Tumblr. She didn't hear the elevator ding open and the Avengers walk into the tower.

Tony came to stop as he stepped into the penthouse level, mumbling "shit" to himself. The rest of the Avengers looked at the girl sat crossed leg on the sofa and then at Tony.

"Tony… who is she?" Steve asked. Tony sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

"That is Scarlett… she's my daughter," Tony mumbled. Natasha raised an eyebrow as Bruce frowned a little, looking at the girl called Scarlett. She had her earphones in and you could hear the music she was playing because it was so long. AC DC Bruce guessed. She had dark brown hair with the curls flowing all the way down to her elbows. She had light brown eyes that was reflecting the blue from her laptop screen. She had bright red lips from her lipstick she was wearing. Her figure was thin and curve at the same time. She looked prefect….too prefect in fact. With her light blue skater skirt, plus her black top that had flowery netting over her chest and her nice tan she looked about 19 year olds.

"Scar" Tony called out to her and she didn't look up too engrossed with her music and whatever she was doing on her laptop.

"Scar," Tony called out to her again, a little louder. Tony sighed and walked forward, picking up the cushion on the sofa and throwing it at her. It hit her in the head and she jumped a little. She looked up, keeping her earphones in. She smiled at them, her teeth showing.

"Daddy… hey," she said cheerfully. The group all stared at her in confusion. Tony shook his head a little.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked. Scarlett frowned a little and then took her left earphone out.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked again. The girl's eyes flickered to the group behind Tony and then back at her dad.

"Well… you see…. You know when mum couldn't deal with me anymore so she sent me to the boarding school," she said, pausing and only continuing when Tony nodded. "Well… I got kick out of that boarding school because I may have I tried to throw a girl over the banister and I would have done it if some kids from behind stopped me."

Tony blinked at her. The rest of the Avengers just stared in shock at the girl. Natasha smiled a little at what Scarlett had just said. Scarlett looked at them all.

"What she started it. She was the one that threw a bucket of water on me while I was sleeping in English class." Scarlett said. Tony closed his eyes and rubbed them.

"What am I going to do with you?" Tony questioned himself. "Does your mother know?" The girl looked at him and bit her lip. "What? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just…. Didn't tell my mum," Scarlett said. "I was hoping you wouldn't tell her either and that I could stay here." Scarlett said with an innocent smile. Tony sighed and walked over to her.

"AC DC… nice," Tony commented, which made her smile. "But we have had this conversation before remember."

"Yes, but now I am 19 so I can legally pick where I want to stay. I wanted to stay with you," Scarlett said. Tony thought about it for a minute.

"Scar… I'll talk to your mother about it, but for now you can stay," Tony said. Scarlett smiled, her teeth showing again and pulled her dad into a tight hug.

"Thank you…Anyway are you going to introduce me to your friends," Scarlett said as they pulled away from each other. Tony remember that the Avengers were still stood there.

"Erm… Don't you know us. We're all over the news?" Clint asked. Scarlett looked over to him.

"Well for you information, I have been locked up in the stupid boarding school in England for the past four years. So I am sorry if I don't know what your fancy ass is called," Scarlett said.

"Play nice," Tony mumbled to her, which she rolled her eyes at.

"I am Steve Rogers, Captain America. This is Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner. We're the Avengers," Steve said, stepping forward, pointing at each member of the team when he said there names. She smiled at him which made the soldier blush.

"I'm Scarlett Stark, but you can call me Scar and I'm 19 years old," Scarlett said and then something clicked in her brain.

"Oh yeah… you're the bunch of superhero dudes that fly around and kick ass right," Scarlett said to them, as she pulled her over earphone out. They group nodded. Clint stretched his back and then walked over to the open kitchen, pulling a bottle of water out from the fridge, with Natasha following him. Bruce came and sat down on the sofa opposite the one Tony and Scarlett was sat on, Thor sitting next to him. While Steve sat down on armchair.

"Anyway where have you been. You've been about four hours one," Scarlett said looking at Tony.

"We had a meeting… a long meeting," Tony groaned, resting back in the chai, before shooting the Captain a glare. Scarlett looked over to the Super soldier.

"I sense you have something to do with this… long meeting," Scarlett said. Steve blushed a little.

"It's not his fault he needs a teacher to get him up to date with our times," Clint said. Scarlett smirked.

"I like you" she said pointing at Clint, which Clint just winked back at. Tony and Natasha both glared at Clint.

"Don't even think about it birdbrain," Tony said to him, then turning to look at Scarlett. "Capsicle over here needs a teacher to help him get caught up to our times and I know who to ask," Tony said looking at Steve and then back at Scarlett.

"No, I have a social life and I don't want that to stop to teach some old granpa about the things he has missed. It's New York. The big apple. I want to go and explore," Scarlett said to Tony.

"If you want to live here then you will," Tony said. Steve looked at Tony and then at Scarlett.

"Do I get a say in this," Steve asked.

"No," Tony said straight away.

"You know that's blackmail," Scarlett said, gabbing him in the chest with her finger. "I like the blue tattoo by the way," Scarlett teased. Tony took her finger away from his chest.

"I'll just have to call your mother up and tell her you're going back to her house then," Tony said getting up and walking over to where his phone laid on the kitchen counter. Scarlett bit her lip, peeling some of the skin off.

"Fine, I'll do it," Scarlett sad with a sigh. Steve blinked and looked at Bruce, who just shrugged at him with a smile on his face.

"Looks like you don't have a choice in this matter," Bruce stated, then picked up his book that was on the coffee table and opened it up to read. Scarlett got up and walked over to the Captain and stood in front of him.

"Now, I want to see you tomorrow morning at 8… no that's way too early. Let's say 11 in the morning, yeah that's still early but it'll be fine," Scarlett said and then turned walking over to the elevator, grabbing her black leather jacket on the way.

"Looks like she takes after her dad with her relationship with her bed," Clint mumbled.

"I heard that," Scarlett called back to the bird guy. Tony looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked her, to which she shrugged.

"Out," was her reply.

"When you going to be back?" Tony asked her.

"Midnight… 1, maybe 4 in the morning, maybe next week depends," Scarlett said as she pressed the button to the elevator.

"Hey wait," Tony called out to her. She saluted with two fingers at the group.

"See you tomorrow on this floor at 11," Scarlett said winking at Steve, who straighten up on the sofa.

**Hey guys. So here is the first chapter of my new story. I had been thinking about doing a story like this so I thought what better time to do it than the Christmas holidays. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue with it. **


	2. Lesson 1: Clothes

Chapter 2

It was 11 am and Steve was walking along the floor, jus next to the wall of windows. He had been waiting here for about ten minutes. He checked the clock again.

11:01

She was late. But only by one minute… at the moment. Steve sighed and walked over to the sofa, sitting down. His right leg bounced a little as he sat waiting. The elevator binged at ten minutes pasted 11. Steve stood up to see Scarlett walk out of the elevator with some light blue ripped jeans on and a white and pink baggy knittened jumper. She had her hair down and no makeup on except some massacre and was busy looking at her phone. Steve swallowed hard. She looked beautiful.

No stop it Steve she is Tony's daughter, Steve told himself. She was arrogant and self-centred. She was only doing this so she wasn't sent back to her mothers, Steve told himself as Scarlett yawned and sat, crossing her legs, on the sofa and putting her phone down on the coffee table. She then looked at Steve, who slowly sat down on the sofa opposite her.

"Morning ma'am," Steve said with a smile. She groaned.

"OK that's where we are starting. Ma'am and sir," Scarlett said. "It's all good and polite and it's great to finally meet a man who treats a women nicely, but don't call me ma'am… just don't. It's Scarlett. Ok?" Scarlett said. Steve blinked and nodded.

"Yes ma-Scarlett," Steve said with a smile. Scarlett smiled brightly, but something told Steve that that wasn't her real smile and she had a mask just like Tony.

"Ok. first thing's first. What don't you know…Clothes," Scarlett said looking at Steve, who was wearing some light brown jeans and a white T-shirt. "I mean you look fit as in them and the muscles... yeah, but there not… very… modern are they," Scarlett said, looking Steve up and down. Steve frowned a little.

"What's wrong with them?" Steve asked. But Scarlett didn't reply, she just clapped her hands on her thighs.

"Come on," she said jumping up. Steve looked at her.

"Where we going?" Steve asked her as her walked over to him.

"Shopping," she said, pulling him up by his hands to stand. She pushed him into the elevator before running over to the kitchen counter, grabbing her black leather jacket she had left their after getting home from a late night out in New York.

"Now I really do hate shopping, but seen as I have to get you up to date with stuff this would be the best place to start," Scarlett said, running back into the elevator, grabbing Tony's wallet as she did.

"Isn't that stealing," Steve told her. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"He's a billionaire, he'll get over it," Scarlett said as the elevator doors shut close. "Plus he's my dad." She said, as she pressed the button for the bottom floor.

"Jarvis tell dad or Tony or sir whatever you call him, that me and Steve have gone shopping," Scarlett said as the stepped out onto the bottom floor of the Stark Tower.

"Yes Miss Stark," Jarvis replied.

"Right shops, " Scarlett said then sighed. "This is going to be a long day," she said as they stepped out into the busy streets of New York. It was near Christmas so it was very crowded.

* * *

"You look… you look fabulous," Scarlett said giggling at Steve as he came out wearing some pinkie orange shorts, a white shirt and a pink jacket Steve looked at her and shook his head a little. She quickly took a picture of him with her Stark Phone that her dad had given her. She had had one throughout boarding school but had got it taken off her tones of times and had finally throw it a the wall in anger.

"I look like an idiot," Steve said. Scarlett nodded and then burst out laughing at the soldier. Steve smiled at her and the turned, taking the jacket off.

"You still have the rest to try on," Scarlett called to him as he shut the curtain to where he was changing.

They had ended up about two miles away from the Stark Tower in a very fancy shop. Scarlett was sat on the sofa outside the changing room Steve was in. The shop assistant was glaring at her from the counter because of how loud she was being. She had just picked out that outfit for a laugh.

Steve took the whole outfit off, grumbling a little to himself. He pulled on the tight white t-shirt and blue and green checked shirt, not buttoning in it up. He rolled the sleeves up and then pulled on the black jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath before opening the curtain to show Scarlett.

"What do you think?" Steve asked to get her attention away from her phone. She looked up and her jaw dropped. She quickly pulled her jaw up and smiled at him.

"You look good. In fact you look sexy," Scarlett told him, nodding a little.

"That's good right?" Steve asked her and she nodded, smiling at him. She then looked at the shop assistant, the women didn't look pleased with Scarlett, she looked… jealous. Scarlett looked back at Steve.

"I think we got most stuff we, well you need," Scarlett said looking at the bags in front of her. There were seven bags around her. Two bags had two pairs of shoes. Three bags were filled with t-shirt, tops and shirt. One had four pairs of jeans in and the last one had a black suit in. Scarlett got up as Steve turned to get changed.

"Leave on, you look good," Scarlett said, walking pasted Steve and grabbing his clothes he had been wearing before he had got changed so many times to see what went with what. She stuffed them into one of the bags and turned to Steve. She ripped off the labels and picked here of them up as Steve picked four of them up off the floor. They walked over to the shop assistant and Scarlett placed the labels on the counter. The women scanned them and said the price for it. Scarlett got out her dads credit card and passed it to the women. The women looked at the card and noticed the surname Stark. She looked up at Scarlett.

"Stark, you know Tony Stark?" The women asked. Scarlett nodded.

"Yes, he is my dad," Scarlett old her. "Now would kindly let me pay." The women nodded and Scarlett paid for the clothes. The women placed them in a bag and handed it to Scarlett. The women smiled at them as they left the store. It was sunny when they had started shopping but was now starting to look grey.

"Fuck," Scarlett swore when it started to rain heavy. She quickly pulled Steve across the streets and into one of the coffee shops. They walked into the shop and grabbed the table in the corner of the shop next to the window. They placed the bags on the floor.

"Right you stay here with the bags and order me a hot chocolate when the waitress comes to ask you what you want. You get whatever. I am just going to go to the toilet," Scarlett said ad walked over to the bathroom.

When she walked out she smirked at the scene in front of her. Steve was sat down with the waitress and four other waitress around him plus some women that had been in the coffee shop before them. Steve was blushing deeply as the women were asking him questions. Scarlett pulled out her phone from her light blue jeans pocket and took a picture of the scene. She then put her phone away and acted all excited.

"STEVE!" Scarlett shouted running over. Steve looked up in surprise. She winked at him as she sat on his knee. "It's true… I'm pregnant," Scarlett said and then pulled Steve into a kiss. The women around them all backed away, glaring at what they though was the happy couple. Steve eyes were open in shock as Scarlett pulled away from him. She smirked at him and then jumped off his knee and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Well, that was fun," Scarlett said and then thanked the waitress that put the hot chocolate down in front of her and then placed the coffee down in front of Steve. The waitress glared at Scarlett and then turned, walking back into the kitchen in the back of the shop. Scarlett looked at Steve as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Earth to Steve," Scarlett said, waving a hand in front of his face. Steve blinked and looked at her, closing his mouth. He coughed a little and sat up.

"Erm… yeah," Steve said and Scarlett laughed at him.

"You ok? I know I'm just an amazing kisser right," Scarlett said taking another sip of her coffee.

"… That was a surprise," Steve told her. Scarlet shrugged.

"I got you out of that sticky situation didn't I, that means you owe me one," Scarlett said and Steve just nodded. He took a sip of his coffee. It was nice and warm.

"Yeah I owe you…So tell me about yourself," Steve said, putting his coffee back on the table and looking at Scarlett.

"Erm… what do you want to know?" Scarlett asked him.

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Erm.. favourite food?" Steve asked her. She smiled.

"Pizza, I love it. But I don't like it with cheese. So I don't have any cheese on it. Which some, well everyone things is wired. But I don't think it is that wired," Scarlett said. "My favourite film is Sherlock Holmes with Jude law and Robert Downey Jr, oh and Hunger Gamers which is amazing. That is something you need to see. My favourite band is AC DC and Imagine Dragons… oh and Fall Out Boy. I like them too."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Steve asked her.

"I like drawing?" Scarlett said like a question. "I mean I really like art and everything." Scarlett told Steve, who smiled at her. "Oh but I love swimming. I used to do it a lot but then I stop doing it… I don't really know why. I would like to go again. Is there any swimming pools around here?" Scarlett asked Steve, who shrugged.

"I don't really know," Steve said. "I'll have to find out…. Anyway…What about your background?" Steve asked. Scarlett thought about answering for a couple of minutes an decided to just answer it.

"Well…" Scarlett said and cross her arms on the table. "I was born on a cold and wet November's evening in a nice a warm hospital." Scarlett said with a smile, which still wasn't her true smile. "Anyway, I was one of the babies that was born because of one of my dad's one night stands. My mum lives in California. My dad didn't know I was born until I was about 13 and my mum called him up saying and I quote 'I have your daughter with me and have been looking after her for 13 bloody years and I have finally had it. She is a naughty child, is very rude and always keeps blowing thing up in her bedroom from the science projects she is doing. I want you to come and get her or I am sending her to boarding school. My dad did come and thank her for looking after me, but I was still sent to the boarding school in England. It was alright for about… two days and then I hated it. I had some good friends and it was quiet fun to annoy must of the teachers there. I was smarter than all the kids there. So when I snapped and nearly threw a girl over the banister I got kicked out. So I came here," Scarlett said. "And that is the great tale of Scarlett Stark." She finished.

"What about you?" She asked straight away, not wanting Steve to start asking questions. Steve took a couple of minutes in taking it all in. She sure did take after Tony. She was able to say all that without breathing for a second at al, which Tony can do too. Steve then opened his mouth to talk too.

"Well, I was born on July 4th. Ever since I was young I…" Steve said and begun telling her about his story. He told her about him being a skinny person and never being able to get into the army. How he got to be like he was now, a super soldier. How he lost his best friend and about the times he used to have with his best mates. He told her about a women called Peggy and then how he had to drive the plane into the water. And about when he woke up in New York.

"Bit disappointing to wake up in this time isn't it," Scarlett said, drowning the last bit off her hot, now cold chocolate. Steve smiled at her. It felt good to talk about it with someone.

"Anyway, it's eight o'clock, I think we should get going," Scarlett said, placing ten dollars on the table and getting up. Steve nodded and got up too. It had thankfully stopped raining and they could walk back to the tower now. Scarlett picked up four bags and Steve picked up the other four.

They walked half way there until Scarlett started to complain her heels where hurting. She grunt as she walked.

"I should have put fucking trainers on god," Scarlett said. Steve looked at the floor when Scarlett said god.

"Oh, you're a Christian," Scarlett said and Steve nodded. "I don't have any beliefs me." Scarlett stated as they began to cross the road. They had nearly got the other side without anything bad happening until Scarlett stepped in a grate snapping her heel of her shoe. She fell onto her hands and knees, cutting her hands and staining her jeans.

"Come on," Steve said helping Scarlett up.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett asked as Steve bent down in front of her. He pulled her up onto his back and started to walk.

"I am giving you a piggy back," Steve said simply. Scarlett smiled a little not wanting to show her emotions even though Steve couldn't see her face. She put her arms around Steve's neck, trying not to whack him in the face with the bags she was holding.

* * *

The elevator opened to the penthouse level. Steve walked forward, Scarlett still on his back. It was about 9 o'clock now and Scarlett had fallen asleep through the journey home. Tony jumped up from the sofa, scaring the shot out of Bruce who had been sat next to the genius reading a book. Bruce put his hand over his heart trying to calm down.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked loudly walking over to them. Steve shushed him.

"Scarlett fell asleep on the way home," Steve said walking pasted Tony and gently placing the girl on the sofa next to Bruce.

"We went shopping and ended up in a café because of the rain. So when it finally stopped we started to walk home and Scarlett's heel snapped so I had to carry her and she ended up falling asleep," Steve said simply, but missing out the part about where Scarlett kissed him to get rid of some women in the café.

"You were a long time though," Tony said, looking at Steve. Steve shrugged.

"We got carried away," Steve said and turned picking up the eight bags of clothes and heading towards the elevator. Tony frowned a little and then shrugged.

"Ok," Tony mumbled, turning back to sit back down in the living room.

**So here is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it ad please review tell me what you think. Sorry for the wait, busy with Christmas and New Years.**


	3. Lesson 2: Films

Chapter 3

Scarlett woke up in a very soft bed. It was a very big bed, as she laid on her stomach, completely stretched out and none of her arms or legs were falling off the bed. She opened her eyes.

"Good morning Miss Stark it is Saturday the 7th of December. The weather today is clear with sun. There is 55% humidity with a wind of 5 mph. Highest temperature today is 8 degrees. It is now 10:46 am," Jarvis said from the ceiling. Scarlett groaned a rolled over to look out of the window as Jarvis opened up the blinds. Scarlett blinked a little to get used to the light. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she was able to see again. She slowly sat up. She yawned as she strengthen her arms above her head. Her back clicked and she let out a breath. She slowly rolled out of bed and looked for something to wear.

She looked through her bag that had her clothes in. She really needed to un-pack. She rummaged through and found her black skinny jeans which she loved and pulled them on. She keep rummaging finding her black skirt, her bras and pants. Two tops that she didn't want to wear. She eventually found her favourite stay at home jumper and pulled the soft white knitter jumper over her head. The jumper was way too big for her and her hands were hiding in the material, the jumper being too loud on her arms. She pulled her dark brown hair into a fish tail plat at the side. Her phone was laying on the bed side table and she grabbed it, putting it in her pocket. She then stepped out of the room and walked into a corridor. She looked right then left. Finally deciding to take the left, she ended up walking out into an open kitchen and living room area. She saw the elevator and decided to go down to the penthouse floor.

She pressed the button and the elevator started to move. The doors opened and she was hit with the smell of bacon and sausage. The smell drew her out of the elevator. Clint looked up from his bowl of cereal he was eating and looked at Scarlett.

"Morning sleepy head," Clint said to her. She nodded and mumbled morning. She then sat down next to him on the kitchen island. Natasha was busy eating her apple with a knife, cutting into the apple and then eating the piece of apple of the knife. It scared the shit out of Scarlett but she didn't let that show on her face. Bruce was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Steve was the one cooking the bacon and sausage from Bruce, himself, Clint, Thor and Tony. He turned and looked at her.

"Do you want some bacon and sausage?" Steve asked her. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't really feel like eating this morning," Scarlett told Steve. He nodded, giving her a smile and turning back around. The elevator binged and Tony came walking out of the elevator looking awful, followed by a clean looking Pepper. She smiled at the group.

"Good Morning everyone, and you must be Scarlett Stark. I'm Pepper Potts," Pepper said walking forward.

"Hi... yep I'm Scarlett," she replied. "The one and only." She added.

"Tony's told me all about you," Pepper said. Scarlett looked at her dad.

"Has he now," Scarlett said raising an eyebrow at Tony. Tony glared at her and then sat down. He had stayed up too late last night and had fallen asleep on the lab floor. So now he had a bad back and was aching all over. Tony sat down at the table, just as Steve placed the pate in front of him.

"HOW ARE MY FRIENDS DOING THIS FINE MORNING!" Thor boomed as he walked out of the elevator.

"Doing pretty thanks Thor," Clint answered as he pushed away his empty cereal bowl and eat the bacon and sausage sandwich that had been placed in front of him by Steve.

After breakfast Pepper had to rush off to a meeting, plus Natasha and Clint had to go into SHIELD. Thor went down to the gym to do some weights. Tony and Bruce wondered down to the lab to try and finish their science project they had been doing for the past couple of weeks. So it left Scarlett and Steve in the living room.

"Time for another lesson me thinks," Scarlett said, jumping onto the sofa and sitting crossed legs like always. Steve smiled and went to sit in the sofa opposite her. She looked at him for a minute and then spoke.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him. Steve was a little bit surprised by this questioned but answered it.

"No I do not."

"A boyfriend?" Scarlett had to ask, just in case. But Steve shock his head, to which Scarlett nodded.

"Ok, don't fancy Natasha? You would probably die if you did. The feathers due would kill you if you ended going off with Natasha. What about that Agent Hill girl? She seems… friendly," Scarlett asked. Steve shock his head.

"No, she is deputy dictator of SHIELD. It would be unprofessional," Steve said. Scarlett nodded.

"Do you even know how to talk to a women you would want to be more than friends with?" Scarlett asked. Steve shrugged.

"I think I could," was his answer. Scarlett nodded and clapped her hands.

"Ok, that's enough with that. We'll talk about it later. FILMS!" Scarlett declared, jumping up. She climbed over the coffee table, not being bothered to walk around the table. She sat down next to Steve.

"Jarvis please turn the TV on and play Harry Potter… the first one," Scarlett said. "Oh and go movie mode," Scarlett said. Jarvis pulled the shutters down on the windows and turned the lights off so it was pitch black. The screen on the TV flickered on and the film started to play straight away.

"Oh, food…. We need food," Scarlett said jumping up and over the back of the sofa. She took a couple of steps before slamming into the kitchen island.

"Oww," Scarlett mumbled, pulling out her phone.

"You ok?" Steve asked her, looking over the sofa towards her.

"Yep brilliant," Scarlett said, turning her phone on and using it as a torch. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the popcorn. She also founded some chocolate in the fridge. She placed it in her mouth as she grabbed the large bottle of coke and carried it back over to the sofa. She dropped the bag of popcorn in Steve's lap and then climbed over the back of the sofa and sat down next to him.

Scarlett had seen the Harry Potter movies before. Having had to watch them in the boarding school in England because she said she hadn't seen them to her friends, so they forced her to watch it one night. All eight of them. Scarlett keep glancing at Steve making sure he was liking the film, which he was because he looked like he was enjoying it. Scarlett ate most of the chocolate bar because Steve said he didn't want any.

The third film was playing when Tony walked up stairs. He looked at them both and frowned a little. They hadn't notice him coming up stairs so he quietly walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch. He slowly walked back down the stairs to his lab. The door opened and Tony walked in. Bruce was sat at the glass table, his glasses on looking a one of the blue screens in front of him.

"Do you think Steve and Scarlett are close?" Tony asked as he sat down on the spinney stool opposite Bruce. Bruce looked up, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"She only been here about three days. Why do you ask that anyway?" Bruce asked Tony, who just shrugged. Bruce smiled a little.

"You getting worried," Bruce said and Tony looked at him.

"I am not," Tony stated. Bruce smiled at Tony and looked down at the paper.

"Ok, whatever you say. But no Tony I don't think they are too close. He has only know her three days," Bruce said, to which Tony nodded.

**So here is the next chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please view and tell me what you think, maybe an idea for what Scarlett could teach Steve next. **


	4. Lesson 3: Website's

Chapter 4

Scarlett and Steve were on the seventh film which had just started. It was about 7 o'clock at night. Thor had ended up coming up to watch the films at around 3 o'clock. Tony and Bruce had come up an hour ago to watch the movies too. Scarlett and Steve were sat on a sofa together. Thor on the arm chair and Bruce and Tony sharing the other sofa. Scarlett had her head on Steve's shoulder, while Steve had his right arm on the back of the sofa around Scarlett, with his feet up on coffee table. Tony kept glancing at them, but they seem to be fine.

Around 8:45 the pizza, that Steve had order, came to the tower. Everyone eat their pizza while watching the second to last film. At 9:30 the last film started to play and everyone was feeling tired.

Natasha and Clint had just got back from a very busy day at the SHIELD helicarrier. They were both tired so they grabbed two slices of the left over pizza and went up to their floor that they shared and went to bed. Thor followed them. Bruce dragged Tony back down to the lab after he was tapping away on his tablet and found out they had missed something out of the project.

The last Harry Potter film came to an end the music slowly fading away. Steve looked down to see Scarlett asleep on his shoulder. He looked at her with a smile. He then remembered her kissing him at the coffee shop. It wasn't a proper kiss though was it, Steve thought. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed. He placed her on her bed and wrapped the cover over her. She curled up into a ball as she slept. Steve smiled and turned walking out of the room.

Fhfhdhgjfj

"Right that's it. I have had enough," Scarlett said, jumping off the counter and walking over to Steve. Steve turned around looking at her confused. She had been sat there waiting for Steve to make a coffee and he had been doing it for the past ten minutes, trying to figure out how to use the coffee machine.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked she pushed him out of the way.

"Making coffee because you take so long," Scarlett said, pressing the button to turn it on. She turned to Steve. "Ok, I think today's lesson should be technology," Scarlett stated, jumping backwards onto the counter. He frowned a little at her and then nodded.

"I agree," Steve said. Scarlett frowned a little at the coffee machine. "Right today will work on stuff like laptops, phones and TV." She said waving her hands around. The coffee poured out into the cup and Steve went to grab it, but Scarlett bet him too it. She blew the coffee and then took a sip of it.

"That's what you call a coffee machine," Scarlett said pointing at the machine, to which Steve nodded.

"Yes I know that much Scarlett," Steve said to her. "I'm not dumb." Steve told her, placing another cup under the coffee machine to pour him a new one.

"Yet you don't even know how to make a cup of coffee," Scarlett said as Clint came wondering into the kitchen.

"Morning all" Clint said cheerfully.

"Morning," Steve and Scarlett both said.

"So what's today's lesson about then?" Clint asked as he walked over to the fridge pulling out the orange juice.

"Technology," Steve said. Clint started to giggle as he drank. He pulled the orange away and wiped his chin.

"Good look with that Scarlett… we've all tried," Clint said and then disappeared into the living room to find Natasha there.

"Pass me your phone," Scarlett said holding out her hand. Steve rummaged in his jeans that Scarlett had brought him when they went shopping that day. He then passed it to her. She looked at it and then at Steve. It was a Stark Phone, but not as complicated as her own phone.

"Do you know who to use this?" Scarlett asked him. Steve shock his head slightly.

"No not really, I know how to make phone calls to people and that's it," Steve said. Scarlett looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No text messages, or social network? How to play music or anything like that?" Scarlett asked him, and he shook his head. Scarlett sighed and rubbed her face. "This is going to take forever."

* * *

"It's called Tumblr Steve, we have been over this for the past hour," Scarlett said.

"So there's Twitter, My space, Facebook, Tumblr and all you do on them is talk and post things about your life… seems a bit boring to me," Steve said.

"It is," Scarlett said, looking at Steve upside down. She was lying on the sofa upside while Steve sat on the sofa next to her with her laptop and his phone in front of him. "Except for Tumblr… that is cool." Steve frowned.

"Wait which one is that?" Steve asked trying to remember. Scarlett sighed and closed her eyes.

"It were we fangirls obsess about something so much…" Scarlett said then looked at Steve.

"Fangirls Steve… fangirls," Scarlett said. "We crazy on there… Plus I suggest you don't go on it. There was some crazy freaky things about you on there… plus being with dad…" Scarlett looked like she was having a Vietnam flashback. "Cringe," Scarlett mumbled and shivered.

"Me and Tony?" Steve asked looking at the laptop in disgust.

"Yeah, they call it stony..." Scarlett shivered. "There are so many otp's on there," Scarlett mumbled, wavy her hand around. Steve's fingers twitched. Scarlett quickly jumped up to stand and grabbed the laptop of Steve. She wobbled a little from jumping up too quickly. Steve grabbed her before she fell. She got her balanced.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Scarlett said. "But trust me Steve you don't want to go on that site. Promise you won't go on it." Scarlett said pointing at him.

"I promise," Steve said. Knowing he will keep his word Scarlett sat back down and turned the laptop off. She put in on the coffee table and then sat back into the sofa. Scarlett looked at Steve as he fiddled with his phone, having learned how to use it and how to download music now. Scarlett closed her eyes.

"It's three in the afternoon… what do you want to do?" Scarlett asked Steve. To which Steve just replied.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Steve asked her. She thought about it for a moment and the opened her eyes.

"You ever been to the zoo?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Steve shook his head. Scarlett broke out into a smile.

"Great. This is going to be fun… come on," Scarlett called, pulling Steve up to stand by the hand.

**Hope you liked it, next chapter up in two days. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Lesson 4: McDonald's

Chapter 5

Scarlet dragged Steve down to the garage and looked at the cars. She looked at Steve's old motorbike. She turned to look at Steve, with a smile.

"If I tell you where to go can we go on your bike?" Scarlett asked excitedly. Steve was unsure about it for a moment, but then nodded not wanting to upset the girl. She ran over to the bike and climbed on. Steve climbed on in front of her and handed her his only helmet. She looked at it in distaste. Steve looked at her as if to say "I know better". Scarlett sighed and pulled the helmet on.

"I don't want helmet hair!" Scarlett said, pulling a face.

"Very overdramatic," Steve mumbled and fired the engine to his bike. Scarlett grinned as Jarvis opened the garage door and Steve drove out of the garage. Scarlett guided him threw the crowded street of cars towards the zoo.

When they got there Scarlett jumped of the bike and took the helmet off. She whipped her head around to make her hair untangle. Steve glanced at her and quickly glanced away. She's Tony daughter Steve, Steve told himself. Scarlett up the helmet on the bike seat and then turned and grabbed Steve's hand. They walked over to the zoo entrance.

"Two adults as you can see," Scarlett said.

"Please," Steve added as the women sent a death glare towards Scarlett. The women smiled at Steve and got two adult tickets for them.

"That'll be $30 please," the women said. Steve was about to pull out his own money but Scarlett bet him too it, throwing a two $20 notes to the women and grabbing the tickets.

"Keep the change," Scarlett said as she pulled Steve threw the metal gate and into the zoo.

"Don't you want a map?" Steve asked, pointing to the map display. Scarlett huffed and kept walking.

"Nah. Will be alright," Scarlett said as she wrapped her arm around Steve's arm. They walked along the pavement to the closest animal. Which were the lions. They got a few looked as the stood at the side looking at the staff member in the arena with a male loin, feeding it.

"Is that Captain America?" A little kid asked. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend," the kid next to the other said, bumping into his friend a little. The kid turned his attention away from Steve and Scarlett towards his friend.

"Hey," the boy said, pushing the other kid. His friend turned to him and smiled.

"I'm gunna get you for that," the kid said.

"You'll have to catch me first. I too fast for you, Captain America away!" the other kid shouted and ran off into the crowd. Steve smiled at the two and turned back to look at the lions. One of them roared and Scarlett looked at them.

"Their boring… come on," Scar said and pulled Steve back along the pavement. She wrapped her arm into's Steve's and they walked slowly along the pavement.

"Kids really like you don't they," Scarlett said to Steve as they walked pasted the monkey's, who were running around on the grass. Steve shrugged.

"Yeah I guess they do," Steve said back.

"It's good to have someone to look up to. I mean, not someone who is bad. Look at you, Captain America. Your the best role model someone could have. Brave, strong...fit," Scarlett said, smirking at him.

"You think I'm fit?" Steve asked. Scarlett rolled her eyes as they turned right into the rides part of the zoo.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Steve?" Scarlett asked, raising her eyebrow at him. "Anyway, I hacked into SHIELD and found your file... You were a cutie before the serum. I read about how you tried out a tone of times to get into the army _and_ about how you jumped on that fake grenade when you were training. That takes a lot to do that," Scarlett said. "Why you do it?" She asked as they walked past a roller coaster ride, the people screaming while they went around. The line was too long to even think about going on it.

"I don't know really..." Steve said, thinking a little. "I guess I did it to protect the people around me and also it was just a reflex," Steve said to Scarlett.

"So it was a reflex to jump on top of the grenade?" Scarlett asked and Steve nodded. "Huh," she said and her eyes drifted away from his face. Scarlett saw the log flu ride and turned hopefully to Steve. He shook his head but Scarlett gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please," Scarlett said so sweetly to Steve.

"Oh ok," Steve said finally cracking and allowing himself to be dragged over to the ride by Scarlett.

The man held the boat still with his foot to let Steve and Scarlett to climb into it when it was their turn. Steve climbed in behind Scarlett. The men smiled at him.

"Keep your legs and arms in the ride at all times and I hope you enjoy it," the man said and then let go of the boat to let it seal along the water. The boat started to climb up by the rollers under the boat to push it up high. They began to even out and Scarlett turned her head to look at Steve.

"You scared Steve?" Scarlett asked him. Steve smiled at her and shook his head. Scarlett smirked at him and then turned back around to face the front. Steve wrapped his arms around Scarlett and held her tight. Scarlett up her hands on the sliver metal bar on the front of her. The boat then tipped over the edge and Scarlett cheered as they fell. Steve cheered too and then they hit the water. The water splashed to the sides and the spray landed on them. Scarlett turned her head to look at Steve and they both burst out laughing. The boat traveled around the corner on the water and then stopped as the man held it with his foot for them to get out. Scarlett and Steve both climbed out, still laughing at each other. They were wet through and their clothes were dripping wet.

"You were scared I could tell," Scarlett told Steve, while she shook her hair out of her face.

"Were not," Steve stated. Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned to look at him while walking backwards.

"Were too," Scarlett teased. Steve looked that her and she just smirked at him. "Scaredy cat, scaaredy cat," Scarlett chanted. Steve looked at her.

"I'm going to get you," Steve said and then started to run towards her.

"Captain America away!" Scarlett shouted and then turned around, setting off into a run. Scarlett ran over to the benches that people were sat there eating late lunch, after having a day at the zoo. Steve quickly caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist. He spun her around with her back pressed against his chest. She tried to kick free and kicked him in the knee. He fell to the right and landed on the floor, with her lying on top of him. She smiled down at him.

"You're a right idiot," Scarlett said hitting him on the forehead with the palm of her hand. She started to get up but Steve stopped her. She looked down at him and he smiled up at her. She looked into his pale blue eyes and he looked up into her brown eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him and then she placed her hands on his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned down. She kissed him on the lips. Steve closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. It was soft but powerful. Steve pulled her closer and opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other.

Scarlett slowly pulled away from Steve when she felt people watching them and he looked up at her.

"Erm…" Steve said, making Scarlett laugh.

"You alright?" Scarlett asked him.

"Er… y-yeah," Steve said and then coughed. "Yeah," he then said move clearly. Scarlett smiled down at him and then slowly rolled off of Steve. She looked up at the sky, the sun shining down on them both. It was a nice day saying it was January. She then pulled the green jumper that she had on off to reveal a white tang top. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Scarlett asked her. Steve sat up to be level with her.

"Nothing," Steve said. Scarlett smiled at him and then her belly rumbled. She looked down at it and then at Steve.

"Hey I'm hungry. You ever been to McDonald's?" Scarlett asked Steve. Steve tried to think about it.

"The big yellow M thing?" Steve said and Scarlett nodded. "Then no, I haven't." Scarlett's jaw dropped down into an '0' shape.

"Well Steve, you haven't lived," Scarlett said and then jumped up, with Steve following her. They made their way back to Steve's bike. She pulled on the helmet without arguing this time. Scarlett told him the directions to the nearest Mcd's and then they headed out of the zoo's car park.

They stopped off at McDonald's and Scarlett walked in first, with Steve opening the door for her. She walked up to the counter and asked for two big macs meals and two cokes, both large. The person behind the counter nodded and took Scarlett's money. She quickly glanced at Steve and noticed it was Captain America.

"Oh my god, your Captain America," the women said and Steve nodded, with a smile. The women straighten up and smiled at them.

"I'll just go get your food," then the women walked off an within a minute she was back with too big macs and chips with two cups of coke. Scarlett said she didn't want to eat inside and Steve said that was ok so they went to sit outside on one of the benches. The sun was shining down on them, drying up their clothes and hair.

"Here," Scarlett said opening up the bag and passing Steve his chips and big mac.  
"I got bag chips," Scarlett said. As she took out her chips and then the other chips from the bag that had fallen out of the cardboard holding their chips. Steve opened up the big mac and took a bite. Scarlett looked at him over her drink as she took a sip of the coke. Steve chewed on the burger and then swallowed. He looked at Scarlett.

"This is… really… Good," Steve said and Scarlett smiled at him as she ate her chips.

"I know right, here that was your lesson to day. Finally tasting the deliciousness of Mcd's," Scarlett told him. Steve finished his food within a few minutes, while Scarlett was only half way through her chips. She smiled at him as Steve licked his lips. She then pushed her burger over to him.

"You sure you don't want it?" Steve asked her, pointing at the burger.

"No, I just wanted the chips, and I knew you would eat your burger really quick," Scarlett said and eat her salty chips. Steve picked up her burger and ate it. She finished her drink and chips, then looked at Steve.

"You ready to go?" Scarlett asked, to which Steve nodded. They got up and put their tray away. They climbed onto the bike and Steve started it. Scarlett pulled the helmet it on and mumbled something about not wanting to wear it. The engine roared and Steve pulled out of the car park. He drove down the busy street weaving in and out of the cars. Scarlett laughed loudly as she tighten her grip around Steve's waist. Steve smiled, knowing that Scarlett was enjoying going fast on the motorbike. He was careful though, he didn't want to crash.

They pulled into the open garage door that Jarvis had opened for them. Steve cut the engine off and Scarlett jumped off the bike. She pulled the helmet off and shook her head, getting the hair out of her face. Steve climbed off the motorbike and took the keys out, stuffing them in his pocket. Scarlett placed the helmet on the bike and then turned to walk over to the elevator.

Steve walked in after her and Scarlett pressed the button to go up to the penthouse. Steve rubbed the back of his head and then spoke,

"You know… about the kiss…." Steve began. Scarlett turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? What about the kiss?" Scarlett asked him, smirking as she did so. Steve looked at the floor.

"… Does this mean that we're are…er…" Steve trailed off not really finding the right words. Scarlett laughed a little at him and then stepped forward. She lifted his head up to look at her. She lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, it does mean that we are a thing..." Scarlett said. "But only if you want to," she quickly added. Steve smiled at her.

"What about your dad though?" Steve asked. Scarlett realized what would happen when she told him.

"Arh… now that's a thing I have to think about," Scarlett said. Steve looked at her..

"Scarlett… we have to tell him," Steve said seriously. Scarlett nodded, holding up her hands.

"I will, I will. But at the right time. We live with five other superheroes one of them is bound to fuck up so I'll tell him then," Scarlett said. "I'm betting Clint," Scarlett looked at her and then nodded.

"Oh ok," Steve said. "And I'm betting Thor. He is bounded to break the toaster or something like that," Steve said.

"Yeah but Clint has a thing about going into Tony's lab through the vent, one lose bolt and he'll fall," Scarlett said. "Onto dad's work," she added, with an evil smile.

"You are not unscrewing some of the bolts to make Clint fall, that would be cheating." Steve said

Scarlett smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.

The elevator doors opened and Scarlett quickly pushed Steve away from her. He fell backwards and hit the wall of the elevator.

"Lady Scarlett," Thor said and walked forward to greet Scarlett and Steve. He kissed her hand and then smiled at Steve. "I was wondering where you were," Thor said, Scarlett smiled at Thor.

"We just went to the zoo and then to McDonalds," Scarlett said.

"McDonalds?" Thor asked. Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Another one that hasn't been to McDonalds. I'll have to take you there some time," Scarlett said walking pasted Thor and towards the stairs that led down to Tony's workshop.

"He make's me feel so special. You know a god bowing down to kiss you hand," Scarlett mumbled to Steve as she past him. She winked at Steve and then disappeared down the stairs.

**So I send I would have the next chapter up in two days and here it is. Hope you liked it. **


	6. Tony's lab

Chapter 6

Scarlett pressed the code to get into Tony's lab. The door buzzed to say it was open and Scarlett pushed the door forward, stepping inside. Bruce was sat at the table, hunched over something he was working on. His glasses were slowly slipping down his nose. He didn't notice Scarlett as she walked over to him.

"Hey, Bruce your glasses are slipping down your nose," Scarlett said. Bruce looked up and Scarlett pushed the glasses back up his nose.

"Oh erm… thanks," Bruce said and then saw what she was wearing. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh stop being such an overprotecting Uncle Bruce," Scarlett said. "I got wet while on a log flu ride with Steve at the zoo," Scarlett said simply. Bruce nodded with a smirk and looked over to the car.

"Tony's over there by the way," Bruce said, nodding his head in the direction to the right. Scarlett smiled at him and then turned. She quickly turned back to Bruce and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you smirking?" Scarlett asked. Bruce shook his head, smiling.

"Oh nothing," he said and Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him. She then turned and walked over to Tony. She could hear the music blasting out of the head phone's Tony must have in. Scarlett saw her dad's legs sticking out from under the car, his left foot moving a little to the music he was listening to. She could hear that it was AC DC. She smirked as she decided to play a game on Tony.

She quickly grabbed Tony's legs and pull them out from under the car. Tony was laying on the wheelie board and quickly looked at Scarlett. She looked distressed and she pulled out his headphones quickly.

"THE TOWER IS ON FIRE!" Scarlett screamed making Bruce and Tony jump. Bruce went back to his work whereas Tony quickly stood up and then fell backwards. He had stood on the wheelie board and smashing into the car, banging his head. Scarlett burst out laughing as Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"The building isn't really on fire is it?" Tony asked his daughter. She smirked at him and shook her head.

"Nope. I just wanted to have some fun and see you freak out like that," Scarlett said, with her English accent she had. "Come on Bruce, you have to admit that was funny," Scarlett said looking over to Bruce who just nodded, with a smile. Tony stood up straight and stretched, his back cracking as he did so. He fully looked at Scarlett and saw what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" Tony asked her. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and then back up at her dad.

"Clothes," she stated. Tony sighed.

"Yes I know that but-" Tony began but Scarlett interrupted him.

"How long you been working on that?" Scarlett asked, pointing at the car behind Tony. Tony shrugged.

"Erm… a couple of days," Tony said. Scarlett looked at the car.

"May I take a look," Scarlett asked.

"Yeah knock yourself out," Tony said, handing Scarlett the screwdriver he had in his hand. She grabbed his headphones and put them in playing the AC DC track Tony had paused. she kept it at the same volume, blocking out any other noise. Scarlett smiled and laid down on the wheelie board and wheeling herself under the car. She smiled at herself, having managed to get her dad off the subject of her clothes.

Tony turned and walked over to Bruce, still rubbing his the back of his head. He sat on the spinning stool next to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, is it bleeding?" Tony asked, turning around to let Bruce look at the back of his head. Bruce sighed and dropped his pencil. He turned to look at Tony's head. He spreaded Tony's hair away from the bump on Tony's head. He looked at Tony's head.

"No, your fine. Just a bump. Your just been over dramatic," Bruce said and then turned back to his work. Tony turned to looked at Bruce.

"I am offended that you don't care about me health Bruce," Tony said. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Like I said Tony your just being over dramatic," Bruce said, not even looking up from his work. Tony spun around in his chair and then pushed the chair over to his suits. He looked them up and down.

"What you thinking Tony?" Bruce asked, knowing the man was thinking about something important. Tony sighed and looked at Bruce.

"Nothing," Tony said. Bruce nodded and rolled his eyes, not believing that Tony was never thinking about nothing.

"I know your not thinking about nothing," Bruce said putting his pencil down to look at Tony. The man just shrugged. He looked at the suits and then at Bruce.

"Just stuff really," Tony said.

"Like what," Bruce asked him.

"Hey, I thought you weren't that sort of doctor," Tony said with a smirk, trying to get Bruce of the subject. Bruce sighed.

"No I'm not, but I am a friend," Bruce said.

"Science bro," Tony corrected him, pointing at him lazily. Bruce smiled.

"OK, science bro." Bruce said. "I can tell your thinking about something important," Bruce said.

"It's nothing Bruce," Tony said and Bruce nodded.

"Fine," Bruce said, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of the man so went back to his work.

"It' just..." Tony said. Bruce waited for Tony to continue before he stopped what he was doing.

"Steve... and... Scarlett," Tony said looking at the suits. He rolled the chair forward to look closely at one of the suits. "It doesn't matter." He said and Bruce continued with his work.

Tony looked at his daughter only seeing the legs sticking out under the car. He sighed and looked at the suits again.

"Do you think she would like a suit?" Tony asked Bruce, rolling the chair back over to Bruce to sit opposite him on the other side of the table. Bruce shrugged.

"I think she would," Bruce said and Tony smiled. He rolled his chair over to his own desk and got to work. Bruce smiled at Tony. He then continued with his work.

About an two hours later Bruce went upstairs to get a drink and go to his room, leaving Tony and Scarlett in the lab.

* * *

Scarlett yawned as she looked up at the car above her. The yawn to her was a sighed to go upstairs to bed. She slowly rolled herself out from under the car and wiped her greasy hands on the spear cloth to the side of her. She looked at her dad who was leaning over his glass desk, looking at something on his laptop. Scarlett got up and walked over to him.

"I'm going to bed now dad," Scarlett said and leaned over behind him, wrapping him into a hug. She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Night faggot," Scarlett said and then walked over to the door.

"Good night to you too idiot," Tony replied and Scarlett shut the door after she had stepped out of his lab. She stuck out her tongue at him as the door shut closed. Tony replied by sticking his own tongue out at her. She turned and then walked into the elevator. She pressed the button to her floor and the elevator doors closed and it moved upwards one floor, before stopping again to let Thor and Steve in.

"Hey," Scarlett said casually. Steve smiled at her and they both replied hello to her. They pressed the buttons to Thor's and Steve's floor. Thor's floor was first and he stepped out, saying good night to the two of them. The door's shut and they went up another floor to Scarlett's. She turned to look at Steve.

"Well night," Scarlett said and then kissed Steve gently on the lips before disappearing out of the elevator and into her floor. Steve blushed a little as the doors closed and the elevator made its way up to his floor.

* * *

Tony was sat on the leather sofa in his lab with Bruce walking in with a cup of coffee for him.

"Seen as you are not coming up stairs for breakfast I at least made you a cup of coffee," Bruce said, handing Tony the cup of coffee. Tony thanked Bruce and then looked back at his Stark pad. He was not really doing anything so important. He was surfing the net on his Starkpad, when he looked up the news. He took a sip of his drink as he did so, he suddenly spat the coffee out as Bruce stepped out of the lab.

"STEVE!" Tony shouted. Bruce winced a little and then quickly ran to the elevator, pressing the button.

**So here is the next chapter. Please review, it will make my day. Hoped you liked it. **


	7. Tony finds out

Chapter 7

Tony jumped up from his sofa, the Starkpad in his hands. He spitted to the elevator but the doors closed before he could get there. Bruce traveled up to the penthouse floor and walked out into the opened kitchen. He saw Natasha and Clint both eating cereal, while Thor was eating a bacon sandwich. Scarlett was sat next to Steve at the kitchen island, picking at the slice of toast in front of her.

"You better get ready," Bruce said looking at Steve. Steve quickly looked up.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, looking alert. Bruce came to a holt at the opposite end of the kitchen island, placing his hands on the top.

"Tony knows about you two," Bruce said pointing at Scarlett and Steve. Scarlett looked up at Bruce.

"How do you know?" Scarlett asked. "Is that why you were smirking yesterday, don't tell me that you could just tell," Scarlett said waving her hands.

"I could tell," Bruce said smiling. "Plus, I saw the news this morning. Apparently you two were caught kissing at the zoo yesterday. It's all over the news and I mean all over the news," Bruce said.

"STEVE!" Tony shouted as the door to the stair's swung open.

"Shit," Scarlett said, as Steve stood up. Tony spotted Steve and stormed over to the soldier. Let's just say Tony looked pissed. Tony grabbed Steve by the collar and pushed the solider against the wall.

"I am going to kill you. Why were you kissing Scarlett yesterday? You of all people should know not to!" Tony shouted.

"I know, I should have asked you but-" Steve began but Tony butted in.

"I can't believe you!" Tony snapped, rising his fist and swing it at Steve. For a small man Tony sure could hit hard. Tony threw Steve onto the floor and was about to punch him again but Natasha and Thor both jumped up, pulling Tony away from Steve. Scarlett knelt down on the floor next to Steve, who had sat up now. His nose was bleeding but it stopped a couple of seconds later, with Steve's super solider serum and everything.

"You ok?" Scarlett asked him and Steve nodded.

"Yeah," Steve said standing back. Scarlett stood up too and looked at Tony, who was being held by Natasha and Thor.

"Tony take a deep breath ok," Bruce told him. Tony, listening to Bruce, took a deep breath to try calm himself. Tony then looked at Steve and Scarlett.

"Hey dad, you ok?" Scarlett asked stepping forward in front of Steve. "Had your breakfast yet," Scarlett sad with a weak smile. Tony looked at his daughter.

"Explain" Tony said simply, shrugging off Natasha's and Thor's grip.

"Well… Me and Steve like each other dad," Scarlett said. "That's right, you do like me right?" Scarlett asked looking at Steve.

"Yeah,"

"Ok good," Scarlett said turning to face her dad again. "We like each other. I was going to tell you but at the right time. I didn't expect the press to be around," Scarlett told her dad. Tony looked at Scarlett and saw how she was looking hopeful at him. Tony looked at Bruce who just nodded, with a light smile on his lips. Tony sighed and nodded.

"Ok fine... I'm cool with it," Tony said, looking back at the couple.

"You sure cos you just kind of flipped out?" Scarlett asked.

"Thin ice Scar," Tony said. Scarlett smiled and said nothing else. Tony walked pasted Scarlett. His grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged the soldier out of the room and into the corridor. Tony stopped and turned to look at Steve, crossing his arms.

"So…You know that if you hurt her or even think about doing anything that will make her upset, I will kill you, without using me suit," Tony said. Steve nodded.

"Tony you know I would never do anything to hurt Scarlett," Steve told Tony. Tony sighed.

"Yeah I know that," Tony said, "I know you won't hurt her, I just had to tell you that I would kill you if you did hurt her," Tony said.

"I understand Tony," Steve said. "I am serious about this." Steve said and Tony nodded. He then turned walking back into the open kitchen.

Scarlett popped her head around the corner into the corridor. She smiled at Steve.

"So…" Scarlett looked at Steve hopeful. Steve smiled.

"Everything is going to be ok… I think," Steve said. Scarlett grinned at her and then stepped out fully into the corridor. She was wearing some black shorts that were ripped and a lime green top. Her hairs hung in lose curls down to her elbows.

"So, what to learn about today?" Scarlett thought out loud, while walking towards Steve. "I was thinking about watching another film."

"And which film would that be?" Steve asked Scarlett, slipping his hands into hers.

"Titanic,"

* * *

Scarlett and Steve sat in the cinema room two floors down from the common room. A bowl of popcorn was in the middle of them as they both curled up on the large black leather, comfy seats. Scarlett slowly looked over to Steve who was sat to her left. He had his mouth open a little as he was staring at the big screen. She smiled and looked back at the film. They were at the part near to the end, where Rose had jumped of the lifeboat and was running to Jack.

"See this is the part where I don't get it, clearly they could have tried to take in it turns or fine around piece for Jack to lay on but no they-"

"Shush," Steve said, waving his hand at Scarlett not looking away from the screen where Rose and Jack were in the water and Rose was laying on the large piece of wood. Scarlett huffed and leaned back into the chair, keeping her mouth shut. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn which was nearly empty and tipped the bowl to eat the rest of the popcorn bits at the bottom of the bowl. The film came to an end and Scarlett looked at Steve.

"Oh poor Steve," Scarlett said when she saw that Steve was wiping his face. Steve sniffled and Scarlett chuckled at him.

"Aww, your crying," Scarlett said.

"I'm not," Steve said.

"Are too," Scarlett said, as the lights turned on in the cinema room. Scarlett jumped up and placed the popcorn bowl on the side next to the rest of the cinema sweets. It looked like a proper cinema counter, minus the fact you have to pay for the sweets.

"So… what did you think of the movie?" Scarlett asked, while turning around to face Steve.

"It was really good and yes I cried ok," Steve said, making Scarlett laugh. She walked over to him and pulled him up to stand. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest.

"You like the sex scene?" Scarlett asked and Steve blushed. "I'm kidding, chill," Scarlett laughed and Steve smiled at her.

"Why didn't you cry?" Steve asked. Scarlett shrugged.

"I just cry at films like that. I'm not into romantic films. Like the notebook, I turned that off like ten minutes into watching it," Scarlett told Steve. "I like action, I mean love it."

"Well we'll have to watch some action films then," Steve said. Scarlett smiled.

"We will but first... food. I'm hungry," Scarlett complain.

"Hi hungry, I'm Steve," he said to her. She hit him gently on the chest.

"Steve that's an embarrassing dad joke," Scarlett told him. "Now come on, I want food," Scarlett said and then they walked out of the cinema room and to the elevator to get Scarlett some food from the kitchen that all the team shared.


	8. Lesson 5: Snowball fighting

Chapter 8

Tony woke up to Scarlett jumping on top of him. He let out a huff of air when her knee hit his private area. Tony opened his eyes to see Scarlett grinning down at him. He looked up at her, while Pepper slowly sat up.

"Wake up dad! It's snowing!" Scarlett shouted. Tony groaned.

"Volume of voice Scarlett. Turn it down," Tony mumbled to Scarlett.

"But daddy… it's snowing!" Scarlett said more loudly. Tony glared up at her. She was already wearing winter clothes. Some black jeans and hug boats, with a red Christmas jumper on and a black thick coat that was unzipped at the front. She had a red woolly hat and her gloves were sticking out of her pockets. Tony groaned and looked at Pepper.

"Pepper, help me," tony said, holding out his hand towards her. Pepper smiled at him and shrugged.

"Sorry Tony but Scarlet wants to go outside in the snow…And seen as you're her father…. You should go out," Pepper told him while climbing out of bed.

"She's old enough to go on her own," Tony said, but Pepper just gave him 'the look' and She went into the bathroom. Tony looked up.

"Why are you still on top of me!" Tony shouted. Scarlett rolled her eyes, while rolling off of Tony. She then jumped up and smacked him on the forehead over and over again.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up," Scarlett said very fast. Tony batted her hands away from his face.

"Ok ok. I'm coming, you go on ahead. I'll be ready in a minute," Tony told her and she smiled at him, before running out the room. Tony sighed and rolled over, covering his head with the covers, heading back to sleep.

"Like hell I am going to be out in a minute," Tony mumbled, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

He woke again with both Clint and Scarlett jumping on his bed, making him bounce as he laid in his bed. Clint and Scarlett were holding hands and stood on either side of Tony. Tony groaned loudly in annoyances.

"Oh god, go away," Tony said, but Clint and Scarlett kept jumping on the bed. Pepper walked out of the bathroom, took in what was happening and turned, walking straight back into the bathroom, leaving Clint and Scarlett with Tony.

"Get up! It's snowing!" Clint shouted.

"Yeah dad," Scarlett shouted too as they laughed with each other.

"Might as well get up Tony," Natasha said, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Tony groaned and opened his eyes.

"Fine I'll get up, for g-"

"Don't use the lords name," Steve said, standing behind Natasha.

"Why is everyone in my room!?" Tony asked.

"Well technically me and Natasha aren't in your room, we in the corridor," Steve said. Tony looked at him and glared at the man.

"Whatever," Tony said, sitting up and pushing Clint and Scarlett of the bed. They fell onto their butts but jumped up straight away. Tony climbed out of his bed and walked into his walk in wardrobe. He came out moments later in a pair of blue jeans and a thick black puffy coat, with gloves and a hat.

"You look gorgeous," Scarlett said to him, making him glare at her.

"If I get the cold I am going to kill you, all of you," Tony said as Thor and Bruce came to stand behind Steve and Natasha. They all climbed into the elevator and went up to the roof, not really being able to play outside in the street. They all climbed out of the elevator with Pepper coming out last. Clint pushed the fire door open and ran outside into the snow. It was coming down lightly and the sky was pure white. There was about five inches of snow on the ground of the roof. Scarlett quickly ran out after Clint into the snow. Clint jumped down onto his back and Scarlett did so too. They both started to make snow angels, laughing with each other. Natasha walked forward and bent down, rolling up a ball of snow. She quickly turned and threw it at Tony, hitting him in the face. Tony looked at her shocked before bending down himself and rolling up a snow ball. The moment he looked up he got another snowball hit him in the face. He grunted at the snow before looking around for the person who threw it. Bruce stood to the right and pointed towards Thor, who was running across the roof. Tony aimed for Thor and threw the snowball hitting Thor on the back of the head.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Clint and Scarlett both shouted as they jumped up. Steve ducked behind the metal opening to the vent. Scarlett was running across the rood, being chased by Tony. Steve quickly rolled up a snowball and threw it hard at Tony. It hit Tony in the side of the face and stopped Tony in his tracks. Scarlett was able to slid down onto the floor and roll up a snowball. She then threw it at Tony, hitting the man in the privates. Tony doubled over and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch," Scarlett said, smiling at Tony both she ran over to where Steve was hiding. She smiled at him, before starting to make a tone of snowballs for Steve to throw them.

Bruce fell down onto his knees next to them. Scarlett grabbed one of the snowballs and lifted it up. Bruce put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm on your team," Bruce said hopefully. Scarlett thought about it looking at Steve who just shrugged. Scarlett nodded and then lowered her hand with the snowball. Bruce sighed.

"Thanks," Bruce mumbled.

"Not really liking this?" Scarlett asked as Steve bobbed up over the metal vent to look for anyone. Bruce shrugged.

"No it's fun. I can't remember having this much fun before," Bruce said. Scarlett smiled and threw the snowball at his face anyway.

"It a thing you have to do before you get to be in our team," Steve said, ducking back down. Bruce wiped his face, getting the snow off his face. Scarlett grinned at him and then turned to Steve.

"Right, what's happening? Who's with who?" Scarlett asked him. Steve turned to face them.

"Right, Natasha and Clint are up on the other roof in front of us. They are getting ready to fight. Thor is with Tony and Pepper other to the right," Steve said, both Scarlet and Bruce nodded.

"What do we need to do?" Bruce asked him. Steve looked behind him for a minute over the vent and then turned to look at them.

"Tony Is making a run for Natasha and Clint," Steve said, grabbing one of the snowballs. Scarlett and Bruce both quickly grabbed one and jumped up. The three of them threw their snowballs at Tony. Two hit him, one on the head and the other on his butt. Tony jumped onto the floor for cover.

The three of them turned back around, making as many snowballs as they could.

Natasha quickly jumped down from other roof, next to Pepper and Thor. Thor turned to aim a snowball at him, but she held her hands up in surrender. Thor slowly lowered it but not fully.

"We are going to ambush Scarlett, Steve and Bruce. You in?" Natasha asked. Pepper looked at Thor and they both nodded.

Clint did the same as Natasha but down to Tony. Tony was lying on the floor, staring up at the sky as the snow fell onto his face and body.

"You getting too old for this Tony?" Clint asked, kneeling down next to him. Tony sighed and sat up. Clint smiled.

"Hey, we're going to ambush Scarlett, Steve and Bruce. Natasha has got Pepper and Thor involved. You in?" Clint asked him. Tony didn't even have to think about it. He could do with getting back at Scarlett for waking him up too early.

"Yes,"

**So sorry for the late update, next chapter up to tomorrow I promise. Please review and let me what you think. **


	9. Lesson 6: Snowball ambush

Chapter 9

Scarlett looked over the metal vent and trying to look for the others. The snow was falling gently down onto the roof. She bent back down and sat on the floor. She looked over to Bruce and Steve.

"Something doesn't feel right," Scarlett whispered. Steve frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, something doesn't feel right. Where is everybody?" Scarlett asked them and Bruce looked over the metal vent opening to find the roof to be empty.

* * *

Tony and Clint made as many snowballs as the could carry, while Pepper, Thor and Natasha did the same. Natasha bobbed up to look over to Clint, who nodded. Natasha bent back down and looked at Pepper and Thor.

"You ready?" She asked, grabbing the snowballs. Thor and Pepper both nodded. Natasha grinned and then looked over to Clint. They both grinned at each other and then ran forward. Pepper and Thor followed Natasha, while Tony followed Clint. They are bent down in front of the metal vent Scarlett, Steve and Bruce where hiding behind.

"Wait…" they heard Scarlett say. "GET DOWN!" She shouted and ducked as the rest of the Avengers all jumped up from behind the metal vent. They all threw the snowballs at Steve, Bruce and Scarlett. Scarlett screamed as one went down her coat, shivering as the cold hit her warm back. She quickly rolled out of the firing line and jumped up, running across the roof, while Steve and Bruce both jumped up, running away too.

"Everyone split up!" Thor shouted and the group split up running after either Bruce, Steve or Scarlett. Clint and Tony were after Scarlett. Pepper and Thor were after Steve and Natasha was after Bruce.

Bruce ran for the exit door to get back into the tower. He pulled the door opened and he just made it before Natasha threw a snowball at his head. Bruce quickly slammed the door to the roof, being inside the tower. He took a deep breath to calm himself. After he felt himself calm enough he stood up straight and decided to call it a day. He went to go back down to the living room to warm up, no noticing that his hands and feet were freezing cold until he had come inside.

* * *

Scarlett ran to the ladder and climbed up to the other small roof, she slid onto the floor, sliding a little to the right as she did so. She grabbed a handful of snow and crunched it up into a ball. She grabbed another handful and made another snowball. She then turned to look at where the ladder was on the other side. She heard Tony and Clint climbing up the ladder. She saw Tony's head pop up first and she threw the snowball in his face. It hit him straight in the face and ducked, shaking his head trying to get the snow out of his hair. Clint pushed Tony up the ladder and Tony jumped out to have another snowball hit him in the face. Clint was about to climb up when Scarlett made a run for it across the snowy roof.

She jumped over the edge back onto the main roof and-

"STEVE!" She shouted. He looked, stopping running to have Scarlett land on him. He fell backwards with Scarlett on top of him. She rolled over and pulled Steve up to stand.

"RUN!" Steve shouted as they rest of the team came running over to them. Tony and Clint jumped down onto the main roof to run after Steve and Scarlett.

Scarlett ran across the snowy roof but slipped, pulling Steve down with her, having had hold of his hand. Clint tried to stop but slipped too and fall on top of Scarlett, with Tony tripping too and falling to the side on top of Steve. Natasha quickly came to a stop and looked at the group. Pepper came to a stop too but Thor ran straight into her and Natasha, making them fall on top of the group too.

Scarlett groaned and looked at Steve who had Thor's butt in his face. She started to laugh. Steve moved his face away from Thor's bum and groaned a littler.

"Tony your laying on my leg," Steve said from underneath Thor.

"Oh sorry," Tony said sarcastically and then pulled himself off of Steve to let the soldier twist his leg back. Pepper and Natasha pulled themselves up, with Thor following.

"Right... time to go inside," Pepper said as the snow started to fall more quickly, her breath could be seen in the air. Thor pulled both Clint and Tony up. Scarlett jumped up and Steve followed her. "Come on, everyone in." Pepper called again and the group slowly walked back inside. Tony sighed in relief as the warmth hit him.

Everyone all walked into the elevator and down to the penthouse living room. The group all walked in to see Bruce wrapped up in a blanket watching TV with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Everyone looked at him jealous.

Bruce smiled at them as they walked in, wet through from the snow. They all pulled off they coats, shoes, gloves and hats and went to sit on the sofa's, wrapping up in the blankets that Bruce had brought out from them.

"Had a fun time?" Bruce asked. Scarlett and Clint both smirked at him, where as Tony just glared at the doctor.

After about five minutes Tony starts to complain about the hot aches his was having on his legs. Pepper, who was sat next to Tony, rolled her eyes ignoring him.

"Pepper..."Tony moaned. Pepper sighed and turned to look at him, looking away from her magazine.

"What Tony?" Pepper asked.

"I think I have the flu," Tony moaned like a little kid, Pepper just sighed and turned back to her magazine.

Scarlett curled up, next to Steve, both sharing the same blanket. Steve had his arm wrapped around Scarlett holding her close. Scarlett rested her head on Steve's chest, trying to steal his warmth.

"It's not fair... you're really warm already," Scarlett mumbled to Steve. Steve chuckled a little, Scarlett being able to feel the vibrations from his chest.

"Remember, my body is four times faster than yours," Steve told her and Scarlett sighed.

"Yeah I would. It's still not fair," Scarlett said as she pressed her hands under Steve's top onto his stomach to warm he hands up. Steve flinched a little but relaxed a couple of seconds later.

**So here is the next chapter, sorry if it's a little too short. Hope you like it. Please review. The more reviews the quicker I will update and plus it's nice to know there are people still reading this.**


	10. Ideas

**Thank you guys for the reviews, here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 10

Steve woke up in the morning with an important question to ask Scarlett. He had been thinking about it all night which had kept him up nearly all night. He had gotten about two hours sleep and that was it really. He pulled himself out of his bed and wondered across his room to the bathroom in his white boxers, while rubbing his face with one hand. He got into the bathroom and took a long hot shower to clear his mind. He got dressed into the some black jeans and he pull on a green and blue checked shirt, unbuttoning it, with a white top underneath it. He then walked over to the elevator and went down to the penthouse level to get breakfast.

When he walked out, Scarlett wasn't there which was funny because she was always the first one up, sometimes early than Steve. But today she wasn't there. Natasha and Clint both walked past Steve saying they were heading to SHIELD helicarrier. Steve nodded and walked over to where Bruce was sat reading the newspaper at the kitchen island, while Thor was trying to make poptarts. The god really had a thing for poptarts, Tony spent a lot of money to keep the god happy with the amount of poptarts he wanted each day. Steve went and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a slice of toast. He ate the toast quickly and downed the bottle of water. He then made his way to the elevator to go ask Tony for help about, if Scarlett said yes, where he should take Scarlett on a date.

He walked out of the elevator and over to the glass door. Steve pressed the buttons on the lock with the code Tony had given him. The door beeped, showing that it was unlocked and Steve stepped in. Tony, who was sat at the glass desk doing work, looked up and quickly held his index finger to his mouth to tell Steve to be quite. Steve frowned a little but Tony nodded over to the sofa. Steve looked to the right at the sofa and saw Scarlett fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. Steve looked back a Tony for an explanation, and walked over to him to sit on the stool opposite the genius. Tony looked at Scarlett and then back at Steve.

"She has been working on the car over there all night. I told Jarvis to remind her to go to bed, but she didn't listen. I came into the lab about an hour ago to see her passed out underneath the car. So I picked her up and laid her on the sofa," Tony whispered quietly to Steve, who nodded.

"Erm.." Steve whispered. "I was wondering if you could help me?" Steve whispered to Tony. Tony raised an eyebrow at the soldier and placed his pencil on the table. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk.

"Go on Stevie," Tony said quietly. "What do you want to ask?" Steve coughed a little.

"I was wondering if you would be alright in me taking Scarlett out on a date?" Steve asked Tony. Tony looked to be thinking about it for a couple of minutes and then sighed.

"Yeah you can… What are you going to do?" Tony whispered to Steve. Steve smiled.

"I have been thinking about it for a while and I came up with going out for dinner and then going to a drive in movie," Steve whispered hopeful that Tony won't think it was crap. Tony lifted his hand level and did the 'it's all right' gesture. "What?" Steve asked, a bit too loud. Tony held his index finger up again and looked at Scarlett. She stirred and turned over to face them, but her face was relaxed and eyes closed, showing she was still asleep. Tony looked back at Steve.

"I like the drive in movie idea but….not so sure I want you to do that," Tony said. The door opened and Bruce walked in with two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Steve and an apple. Both, Steve and Tony held there index finger up to their mouths. Bruce noticed Scarlett and nodded. He walked over and placed the cup of coffee and the apple in front of Tony. Tony looked at the apple in distaste and Bruce looked at him.

"Tony you have to at least eat something. You're not going to come up to the kitchen so I brought you down something you could eat for breakfast," Bruce whispered, sitting down at his desk that Tony had brought into his lab. Bruce had his own lab on his own floor but Bruce knew that Tony liked Bruce being down here in this lab to keep Tony company even if they didn't talk. Steve looked at Tony and then at Bruce.

"Fine I'll have it," Tony whispered loudly to Bruce. He took a bite of the apple and then placed it back on the table to drink his coffee. Steve pushed his chair across to room to Bruce, coming to a stop in front of Bruce's desk. Bruce looked up at Steve, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hey Bruce I was wondering what you would do for a first date?" Steve asked him quietly. Tony shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time, and looked back down at his work picking up his pencil at the same time. Bruce thought for a minute and then told Steve what he thought.

"Have you looked on the internet?" Bruce asked "I mean you could go on the normal first date… a movie or dinner. Or you could go for something different like... watching the sun rise, erm… drive in movie or something that she really likes… I don't know go to the beach maybe in Malibu. A long walk in New York, but it is getting a little cold. You could go dancing or something like that," Bruce whispered to Steve. Steve nodded and thanked Bruce for the ideas, which Bruce replied,

"No problem."

Steve then made his way up to the living room and started to think about the date.

**So here is the next chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Please review, it lets me know that you all are still reading. Thanks for spending the time in reading this. Love you all.**


	11. The date

Chapter 11

Scarlett woke up to a bang. She jumped and rolled off the sofa, hitting the cold floor. She groaned and stretched out.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm really sorry," Tony said, holding up his hands. He had fallen into one of the suits and the suit had crashed onto the floor. Scarlett growled as she sat up. She climbed back into the sofa and sighed. She then got back up when she heard her stomach rumble.

"Ok I'm hungry. I'm going to get some food," Scarlett said looking at the apple on the desk that was slowly rotting away. It only had one bite taken out of it. Scarlett said bye to Bruce and gave Tony a glare before walking out of the lab. She went over to the elevator and pressed the button up to the kitchen floor. When she walked out she saw Steve laying on the sofa on his phone in his hands above his head.  
"You dropped that on your face yet?" She asked him as she went over to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards trying to find some food.

"What?" Steve asked and the phone fell and hit him in the face.

"Ha Ha," Scarlett said as she walked over to sit next to him with a bar of chocolate in her hand.

"Not really health to have for breakfast," Steve stated. Scarlett shrugged.

"I'm hungry," Scarlett said. "Don't," Scarlett said holding up a finger when she saw Steve was about to say hi I'm Steve. "Dad joke," Scarlett sighed and yawned. Steve then sat up and looked at Scarlett.

"Hey Scarlett I was wondering if…" Steve started. Scarlett looked at him waiting for him to continue. "…you would like to go on a date with me?" Steve asked.

"So you finally had the balls to do it," Scarlett said, making Steve blush.

"Yeah, so…."

"So what…." Scarlett asked taking another bite of the chocolate bar.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Oh yeah, of course I will stupid," Scarlett said, making Steve smile.

"Ok meet me here in an hour," Steve said before jumping up and walking over to the elevator. Scarlett nodded and turned the TV on. Steve quickly ran back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh I wear a swimming costume under your clothes," Steve said walking over to the elevator. Scarlett frowned.

"Is that a way in seeing me in a bikini Mr Rogers?" Scarlett asked making Steve blush as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

An hour later Scarlett walked out from the elevator in a black skirt and a lime green top that had netting on the chest area. She smiled when she saw Steve stood in the middle of the room with a bunch of flowers in his hands. He smiled at her.

"You look gorgeous," Steve told her.

"Oh shut up," she told him with a smile. Steve handed her the flowers and she smiled then placed them in a bowl of water. Steve then took her by the hand. He noticed she had black high heels on.

"I thought you learnt your lesson with high heels," Steve said.

"I wear them because I need to be the same size as you," Scarlett said as they walked over to the elevator. "I am a small person," Scarlett mumbled.

"You're not small... well at least not as small as your dad. You're average height," Steve said as he pressed the button to the roof.

"You know Jarvis is going to tell Tony that you called him small," Scarlett said, frowning a little at why they were going up to the roof.

"So where are we going?" Scarlett asked and Steve just smiled at her. "You'll find out."

"Why are we going up to the roof?" Scarlett asked. "Steve what are you doing? Tell me."

"Shush with all the questions," Steve told her. Scarlett sighed and then the elevator binged open. He stepped out, with Scarlett holding his hand and they turned to the right.

"Steve the exit is that way to the roof," Scarlett said. Steve turned to smile at her while walking along the corridor. "I'm confused Steve, why have you made be wear a bikini Steve?" Scarlett asked.

"You'll find out, gosh Scarlett why do you ask so many questions?" Steve said.

"I don't like not knowing. I have to know what is happening every second of every day," Scarlett mumbled looking uncomfortable. Steve squeezed her hand as they turned and came to some double doors. Steve opened them and Scarlett smiled showing her teeth.

"Steve you found one," Scarlett said. Steve smiled at her.

"Yeah turns out there was a swimming pool here in the Stark Tower," Steve said. Scarlett smiled at him and kissed him on the check.

There was a large swimming pool in the middle of the room. The lights were all blue and dark. There were decks chairs around the side of the pool and a driving board at the deep end of the pool. Plus three slides, one the curls around, a normal straight one and a rubber ring one that look very fun.

Scarlett looked at Steve and then ran forward. She pulled off her top and quickly pulled down her skirt before she did a bomb into the pool. Steve smirked at her, but he couldn't help notice the scars and bruises on her as she jumped into the pool. Scarlett's head popped up from under the water, she took a deep breath and then swam towards the edge again, propping herself up so she could see Steve. She was wearing a green and black bikini top that twisted around her, plus she was wearing the black bikini bottoms with a green and black strip around the top of the bottoms.

"Come on Steve it's your turn to strip," Scarlett said to Steve, making the man blush deeply. Steve picked up Scarlett's clothes and placed them on one of the sun lounges. He then took of his jeans to reveal his blue swimming shorts.

"Turn around Steve," Scarlett said to Steve, who had his back to her. Steve sighed, but turned around to look at her. He then pulled his top off and placed it next to Scarlett's stuff. Scarlett looked at his chest and muscles. She nodded in approval.

"wow fit.." was the only thing Scarlett could say.

"Hey you're the gorgeous one here," Steve said to Scarlett.

"Oh Steve your making me blush," Scarlett said acting like her was blushing. Steve smiled and then ran towards the pool.

"WATCH OUT!" Steve shouted and then did a bomb into the pool, just as Scarlett had done. Scarlett screamed as the splash hit her. Scarlett wiped the water off her face and then looked to see Steve, but he wasn't coming up. Scarlett looked to find Steve but she couldn't see him.

"Steve?" Scarlett asked but then she felt something grab her feet. She screamed as Steve tickled her feet and then her stomach. His head broke out from the water and he took a deep breath and then smiled at Scarlett.

"You evil person," Scarlett mumbled and then splash water at Steve's face. She took a deep breath and then kicked her feet against the side to swim away from Steve. She swam across to the deep end and then broke from the surface. She looked at Steve was at the other end of the swimming pool.

"Come and get me," Scarlett called out to him. Steve smirked at her.

"With pleasure," and then he took a deep breath and swam over to her before she could even start to climb out of the pool. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into the water. She laughed as the water splashed around them.

"Hey your strong right,"

"Yeah," Steve said, starting to trend water as Scarlett held onto him around the neck.

"Well I tried to do it with my friends when we were younger but none of us were strong enough." Scarlett started. "Come on," she pulled Steve to where he could stand in the water, his stomach just coming out above the water.

"Right bend your knees," Scarlett said and Steve bent his knees. Scarlett placed on foot on one of Steve's thigh and another foot on his other thigh. She then told Steve to hold onto her waist.

"Right I am going to push off of you and your going to push so I can fly backwards," Scarlett said. Steve nodded. "Three… two…ONE!" Scarlett shouted and then Steve pushed Scarlett backwards.

She did a flip and then landed in the water. Steve waited until her head broke the surface to move. She smiled at him and looked at him excitedly.

"I want to do that again," Scarlett said.

After a while they were on the driving board stood next to each other. It was a solid board and not a bouncy one. Scarlett looked down to the swimming pool.

"It's a bit far down," Scarlett mumbled. Steve squeezed her hand.

"On the count of three," Steve said and Scarlett nodded. "One… two… THREE!" Steve and Scarlett shouted and they both jumped off the driving board and into the pool. Steve didn't let the go of Scarlett's hand as the hit the water. Scarlett laughed as she broke through the surface of the water, followed by Steve.

"Knock knock," a voice from the door said. They both looked over to the door and saw Pepper stood at the door with a box a pizza in her hand and a bag of chips.

"The pizza guy said you asked for it to be delivered at 7 o'clock," Pepper said walking forward and placing it on the sun lounger. She smiled at the two of them and then left. Scarlett looked at Steve and then quickly swam over to the edge. She jumped out of the pool and grabbed a tower from the cupboard. She wrapped it around her chest, the towel running all the way down to her knees. It was red and gold towel, typical Tony. She then grabbed a towel from Steve and threw it at him as he climbed out of the pool. He caught it and wrapped it around his waist. They went and sat down on the sun loungers. Scarlett sat on one facing Steve who sat on another one next to her. He faced her and then open the box of pizza. Scarlett smiled when she saw Steve had remembered she didn't like cheese on her pizza.

"You're making me look awful Steve. How am I going to make up for this," Scarlett said to Steve as she took a piece of pizz. It had been split in half, one side meat feast with cheese and the other without cheese.

"You don't have to make up for this," Steve said to her. She nodded and took a bit of the meat feast pizza without cheese.

"I don't know how you have it without," Steve said out loud. Scarlett shrugged and continued to eat. Scarlett smirked at him and ate one of the chips. Steve took a bite of his pizza as his eyes glanced down at Scarlett's stomach seeing a scar that went from around her back to her hip. It looked like a knife scar. Steve quickly looked back up to see that Scarlett was looking at him. She pulled the towel further around herself and looked down at the floor.

"You alright?" Steve asked and Scarlett nodded.

"I just probable get some clothes on," Scarlett said, standing up and getting dried. She quickly walked over to her clothes and pulled the top on, pulling the skirt up to her waist too. Steve stood up and walked over to Scarlett. She turned around to walk straight into him. She stepped back a little and looked at him. Steve placed his hand on her waist and looked into her eyes.

"I think your beautiful you know," Steve said and Scarlett looked up from his chest up to his eyes.

"Steve please don't," Scarlett said and started to walk back over to sun loungers, but Steve stopped her.

"Hey..." Steve said and pulled her close to him. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"Your great you know," Scarlett said and then pulled him back to the sun loungers to sit down. She sat opposite him and then took the bag of chips, eating them. Scarlett sighed and looked at Steve, who had a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Look, I probable should tell you," Scarlett said, looking down at the floor. "It was my step dad." Scarlett said. Steve looked anger and upset. He was about to say something when Scarlett continued.

"Don't worry, he is in England and I'm in America, it's find," Scarlett said and Steve noticed she didn't want to say anything else about the subject so he didn't press on.

* * *

Steve and Scarlett took the elevator to her floor and they stepped out into the opened living room. They both had dried off and got their clothes back on. Scarlett turned to look at Steve and smiled at him.

"I had I wonderful time and I am glad you 'walked' me home, I mean I could have gotten killed from the roof floor to this floor… The dangers," Scarlett said, over dramatically. Steve smiled at her acting and played along with it.

"I know you could have gotten badly hurt," Steve said. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"For your info I can problem kick your ass," Scarlett said, holding up her fist and getting into a fighting position. Steve did the same.

"I'll take you up on that," he said. Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"OK you're on. Tomorrow at 11 in the morning in the gym on your floor," she said to him, to which he nodded.

"Great,"

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to kicking your ass," she said.

"I can't wait to see you try,"

"Oh just come here," Scarlett said and pulled Steve towards her. She placed her lips onto his, pulling him close. Steve looked at Scarlett, her eyes closed, which made him close his too. He wrapped his arms, slowly, around her waist and pulled her up a little so she was properly at his level. Scarlett slowly brought her arms up and around Steve's neck to pull herself up. She felt her feet come off of the floor and her toes just above ground level. She ran one of her hands through his blonde, smooth hair as Steve opened his mouth. Scarlett slipped her tongue into his mouth and their tongues danced around each other. She opened her eyes a little to peek at Steve. She smiled and then closed her eyes.

Steve slowly lowered Scarlett back onto the floor and she pulled away just enough to get a good look at him. She looked a little out of breath as Steve lifted his hand up to her face to place a bit of her dark brown wet hair behind her ear. He let his hand stroke her face and then stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah you will," Scarlett said. "And you say you have never kissed a girl." Scarlett mumbled as Steve stepped into the elevator. He turned back to face her and pressed the button to his floor. The doors to the elevator started to close but Scarlett put her hand in between the doors. She quickly walked through the doors and placed her hand on Steve's check before she went onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips one more time. She then stepped back out into her floor and salute Steve as the doors closed, making Steve chuckle. God he loved her.

**So here is the next chapter. I tried to update as soon as possible and here it is. Please review and the next chapter will be here much quicker. Thanks for reading, love you all.**


	12. Lesson 7: The gym

Chapter 12

Scarlett laid on her bed with the TV remote in her hand it was dead on ten o'clock so the ten o'clock news was on. The young female report was sat behind the clean polished desk. She had long blonde hair which up into a tight bun. She had light makeup on not too much to make her look orange. She looked at the camera and started to talk.

"Good evening this is the ten o'clock news and you're here with Sarah Smith tonight's news is… America's heart throb Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America the leader of the superhero team the Avengers, has been spotted kissing the daughter of genius billionaire Tony Stark, who is also known as the very famous Iron Man. Also on tonight's show is…"

Scarlett groaned as the women continued with the news. She had to wait t for the women to get on with the news that she wanted to hear about.

"In other news, Captain Rogers known for his strong courage and the leader of the superhero group called the Avengers that saved New York last year from the alien attack, has been spotted out and about with the daughter of the genius billionaire, Tony Stark Iron Man. Reports say that Captain America was spotted as his normal self, Steve Rogers, with a girl last week shopping in New York. Two week, it was unsure on whom the girl was but now we can confirm it was Scarlett Maria Stark," the female reported said as a picture of Scarlett and Steve shopping two weeks ago came up on the screen. Scarlett frowned.

"Is that what I look like to other people…" Scarlett said. "Huh… I look good. Right J?" Scarlett said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes that is what you look like the other people. And yes you do look good," Jarvis replied to her. She smiled and looked back at the TV that was hung up on the wall in front of her. She pulled the covers up around her as the report continued.

"We got an interview with Jenny Wilson who is a waitress at the cafe that Captain Rogers and Scarlett Stark ended up going to." The women said and then a clip of the waitress, Jenny Wilson, as the named flashed up on the screen.

"They both came in wet through from the rain. She went to the bathroom as I went over to ask Captain Rogers what him and Scarlett would like. She came back all excited and jumped onto the soldiers lap telling him that they were pregnant. I congratulated them and left them alone to celebrate," the waitress said, speaking into the microphone that was being held up by the reporter on the other side of the camera. Jenny was stood outside of the cafe speaking to the reporter.

"Oh, so that is why their are press reporters outside the tower," Scarlett said getting up and walking over to the window. She pulled the curtain open and looked down at the street, see the four black vans parked down the street.

"The pair was spotted at the zoo only two days ago," Sarah the reporter said as a picture of Scarlett on top of Steve, kissing him, came up on the screen. The reporter came back up on screen after a couple of seconds, but the picture just shrunk and was now next to the women's head on the right. Scarlett turned back round, walking back over to the bed.

"Now we haven't seen an appearance from any of the Avengers, Scarlett Stark or Pepper Potts for anyone to get an interview with. We wonder if they are hiding away from this or just seem to be too busy to come outside. But it appears that Captain Rogers has a new lover in his life and that lover is Scarlett Stark, the daughter of Tony Stark." Sarah said. She smiled at the camera and then said, "I've been Sarah Smith and this was your ten o'clock news. Thank you for watching and good night," she said and then the screen went to the logo of the news channel and then to adverts. Scarlett sighed and looked through the TV guide. She selected on How I Met Your Mother marathon and then pulled out her phone.

"Do you think I am going to me called the daughter of tony Stark for the rest of my life and not have a name for myself Jar?" Scarlett asked, unlocking her phone.

"This I do not know Miss," Jarvis replied. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Yeah thanks," Scarlett said and tapping on her Tumblr app.

* * *

Love... It's a funny thing you see. It makes you do stuff that you never thought you would do. Feel what you never thought you could feel… love…That what had kept Steve up that night. He had eventually fallen asleep at around 4 in the morning before waking up at around 7 again. He always woke up early no matter what time it was. Steve rubbed his face before slowly sitting up and looking out the window at the rising sun. He wondered if Scarlett was up yet and thought not. She was probable still asleep knowing her. He slowly stood up and stretched his back clicking as he did so. He decided on not to take a shower because he was probable going to get sweaty anyway while he was 'fighting' Scarlett. He would get a shower after. He did water his hair through over the sink after last night with all the chlorine in his hair that he hadn't washed out. He got dressed into a white t-shirt and some cream shorts that went down to his knee. He quickly got something to eat from his kitchen, just an apple and then brushed his teeth and watched TV for a bit.

The gym was actually really big. It was Steve's private gym, with what Tony called 'Capsicle's Special Punching Bags'. It was because however hard Steve punched the bag the punching bag wouldn't smash and fly across the room, hitting the wall and spilling all over the floor. Steve had asked for some punching bags he could actually break, to which Steve was given by Tony. He kept them in the corner of the gym because it sometimes felt good to punch the bag so hard that it flew across the room and smash into the wall. He never really used them, it was only when it felt so angry or he was having a panic attack.

The gym had blue mats in the middle of the room, mostly for floor exercises and sparring. There was a boxing ring in the far right corner of the room with benches pressed up against the two wall that where next to the ring. To the left of the ring was open space, it was for anything really. Then to the left when you stepped into the gym was treadmills, bikes, rolling machine's, weights, and mostly everything you could find in a gym. There was a door to the left which had changing rooms and showers in them. The windows in the gym were all on the right side of the gym, along the top of the walls. Steve liked his private gym the most out of all the things in the Stark Tower, he spent most of his time here if he wasn't on a mission with the Avengers or now with Scarlett having lessons.

Steve paced the gym floor from left to right, looking up at the clock every 30 seconds. It was 20 minutes past 11am. Steve had been expecting Scarlett to be late but not 20 minutes late. Steve went and sat on one of the benches next to the boxing ring, staring at the rope around the ring. The door to the gym swung open five minutes later. Scarlett rushed in, slamming the door behind her and pressing her back against it. She looked at Steve in an apologetic way. She was wearing tight black leggings with a gold band around the top of it with a black sports bar on and a blue hoodie on that was unzipped half way down showing her brown tanned stomach. She had her hair pinned back into a messy bun with some of the front of her hair lose in front of her face. She blew the bangs out of her hair and then smiled at Steve.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Scarlett breathed a little out of breath from running to get here quicker. Steve stood up. "I went to sleep at like 3 last night-"

"It's was 5 in the morning actually Miss," Jarvis said. Scarlett nodded and waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever anyway and then didn't get up until like ten minutes past 11," Scarlett told him. Steve frowned a little.

"Why were you up at 5 am in the morning?" Steve asked her. I mean he shouldn't be asking when he didn't go to bed until 4 but…

"I was on my phone with my headphones in listening to music while on the… internet, well Tumblr. I mean once you're on there you are never off of it. Anyway, you know how I like to sleep in until like afternoon everyday so I am sorry I am late," Scarlett rushed out, making Steve smile. "I mean I also watched the news as well," Scarlett said looking down at the floor and then back up at Steve. "Stuff about me and you," Scarlett said. Steve nodded.

"Anyway, next time we do this I think we should arrange to meet up later in the day," Scarlett mumbled, but Steve still heard her. He nodded in agreement and stepped onto the blue mat. Scarlett stepped onto the blue mat too, facing him.

"You ready?" Scarlett asked.

"Yep," Steve replied and Scarlett came running towards him. He ran forward for her too, knowing he had the upper strength. To his surprise Scarlett ducked onto the floor and slide under his open legs. She jumped up and climbed onto his back, dragging him down onto the mat with all her strength. They rolled over on the mat and Scarlett was on top.

"Boo," she said before she jumped up and waited for Steve to climb up. He got onto his feet and quickly was tackled by Scarlett. He grabbed her waist and started to pull her off of him, but before he could Scarlett flipped over his shoulders and landed behind him. She kicked him in the butt before he turned and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up into the firer man's lift over his shoulder.

"Hey this isn't fair," Scarlett complained kicking her feet. Steve smirked before he dropped her onto the blue mats. She glared up at him from laying on her back, before jumping up and ducking down into a fighting position. She held her fists up and then said come on then, gesturing with her hands for him to come and get her. Steve smirked and got into his own fighting position.

"I can win you, I am just not putting the effort in," Steve said to her. Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well then… put effort into it," Scarlett told him.

"At your wish then ma'am."

"Making me sound old, _sir_."

Steve chuckled and then ran for her. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, ducking under his other arm that went for her. Steve bent down and flipped her over his shoulder so he could get his arm in front of him. He then slammed into her waist, pushing her down onto the mat. The rolled around until-

"You give up?" Steve asked Scarlett, holding her down to the mat.

"Never," Scarlett said, dramatically. "I will never give up... but I want to do some boxing now," Scarlett said looking away from Steve, who was on top of her and over to the punching bags to the right. Steve sighed and let her wrist go.

"Big mistake," Scarlett said as Steve started to climb off her. She jumped up onto her knees before tackling him to the mat, swinging her legs around his neck and holding his right arm out stretched.

"Do you give up?" Scarlett asked.

"You know that's cheating," Steve said.

"Yeah I'm not one to follow the rules."

"God you are like your father."

"Do you really want to be saying that while you're in between my legs," Scarlett said.

"Good point." Steve agreed, blushing slightly and then told her he gave in. Scarlett let go off his arm and swung her legs around to then sit crossed legs. Steve sat up and looked over to the punching bags. Scarlett followed his gaze and then jumped up, running over to the punching bags and pulling on the boxing gloves. She punched her fist's together and looked at Steve. She then turned to punch the punching bag. It felt and look like any other punching bag up it just won't break and fly across the room when Steve hit it so hard. Steve jumped up and walked over to her. He held the bag as she started to punch it, so it won't swing.

"Your good at this," Steve said holding onto the punching bag tighter. Scarlett smirked.

"I like kick boxing better though," Scarlett said. "I trained myself self defense," Scarlett mumbled. Steve smiled lightly at Scarlett.

"Self defense, really?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. Scarlett nodded.

"Why did you learn self defense?" Steve asked, already having an idea why in his head, but didn't what to say it. Scarlett hit the punching bag hard.

"It's... *punch* nothing really. *punch* Just to make sure *punch* I don't get harmed... again," Scarlett mumbled to last part. Steve looked at her as she slammed her right fist into the punching bag and then her left fist into the bag, she kept going, not looking away from a spot on the punching bag.

"Is this about your...step father?" Steve asked. Scarlett stopped punching he bag and straighten up, letting out a sigh. She glanced down at her jacket, seeing it was covering the scar her hand on her stomach and back and then looked up at Steve, who was watching her with his bright blue eyes. Scarlett nodded.

"My dad doesn't know though," Scarlett said, letting out a loud sigh.

"I guess the scars... there from your... step father right," Steve said. Scarlett opened her mouth slightly to get more oxygen into her body and then nodded.

"Yeah... but I did punch him the face for it... twice," Scarlett said, her right hand twitching. Steve held onto the punching bag again just in time about Scarlett punched the bag with all her force. Steve stepped back onto his right foot to stand more balanced as Scarlett started to punch the bag again.

"So… you're pretty good at this," Scarlett stated.

"At punching bags… yeah I would say so," Steve said, knowing the conversation about her step father was over. He knew she would be like Tony when coming to talking about how she felt. Tony was hard to read and so was Scarlett. She kept her mask on, never letting anyone see the pain in her eyes. Scarlett rolled her eyes as she hit the right side of the bag with her right fist.

"No. I. Meant. At. Keeping. Fit," Scarlett said, grunting the word fit as she hit the punching bag.

"Yeah. I am but it's mostly the super soldier serum that keeps me fit. I have to eat more because my body wears it down faster than normal humans. It works four times quicker," Steve said to her.

"So… you can't get drunk right?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No... Sadly not," Steve said, pushing away the memories of his past time when he really want to get drunk and forget about losing a friend. Steve swallowed and looked up at Scarlett as she started to talk again.

"I bet you could. If you had a lot… and I mean a lot."

Steve sighed. "Tony has already tried to get me drunk. I had about twenty shots within about an hour and it still didn't do anything."

"Fuck… If I had that much I would drop dead," Scarlett said. "Well if anyone had that much they would drop dead… I mean not you or the Hulk…and maybe not Thor but you get my point... Hey, do you think Bruce could drink that much if he let the Hulk out after he had drank?" Scarlett asked. Steve shook his head, with a little smile.

"Bruce doesn't drink," Steve said as he held the bag tighter.

"Oh shame. I think it would be funny if the Hulk got drunk," Scarlett said, punching the bag still. "I bet me and my dad could make a drink that would get you drunk," Scarlett said after a while. Steve frowned a little.

"I don't think I want to try anything made by you and your dad," Steve smirked. Scarlett looked at him in shock.

"Is that a dig at alcohol or at me and my dad's inventions?" Scarlett asked, to which Steve just shrugged and Scarlett looked offended. "HEY!"

**Thank you so much for the reviews I love them. I'm glad your all liking this story. Please review and tell me what you think **


	13. Lesson 8: Dancing

Chapter 13

Steve and Scarlett walked out of the elevator to the common room, both a it sweaty. Scarlett stopped when she saw two people stood in the middle of the room talking to Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce. The man with the eye patch turned to look at them.

"You must be Scarlett Stark," the guy said. She nodded and stepped forward.

"You must be the black Captain Jack Sparrow. Am I correct?" Scarlett asked, getting a glare from the man and a chuckle from Tony.

"Scarlett," Steve warned, looking at her sideways. Scarlett smirked.

"What? I am just stated the obvious. He is black and he has an eye patch which must make him a pirate," Scarlett said. Steve looked at her and then back at Fury.

"You definitely are Stark's daughter," the man said.

"Well yeah. My last name is Stark and I look like Tony Stark. The name Stark is not that common and why would I live here if I wasn't his daughter," she said, earning a laugh from both Clint and Tony. "What? I was-"

"Just pointing out the obvious," Steve muttered. Fury sighed and shook his head a little.

"I'm Agent Coulson and this is Director Nick Fury of SHIELD,"

"Well I am Scarlett Stark of New York. SHIELD, that's the thing you work for right?" Scarlett said looking at Steve. "It's a secret agent thing right? Strategic homeland intervention enforcement and logistics division." She said, getting a few raised eyebrows from Fury, Phil and the two assassins. "Oh I so have not hacked into SHIELD," she said with a smirk on her face. She and Steve walked forward.

"I didn't tell her that," Steve said, raising his hands.

"We were wanting to take you up and train you as a SHEILD agent," Agent Coulson said to Scarlett.

"Which I have already said no to," Tony said, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, with Clint stood next to him. "She'll end up turning out like spider and birdy over here," Tony said gesturing to Clint and Natasha, who glared at him.

"I want to," Scarlett said, making the whole group look at her. She took a step back but then said "I would like to. It'll be fun," Scarlett said.

"You know it'll be hard," Steve said turning to face her.

"I did trick you into losing remember. It's not all just about strength you need to mind as well," Scarlett said and then walked over to fridge to get a bottle of water because she was tired after a two hour section in the gym with Steve. They both had sweat on them. Scarlett walked past Tony and he finally noticed what she was wearing. He slowly looked over to Steve, glaring at the man. Scarlett had unzipped the hoodie but her scars were cover up. Steve looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Scarlett, I don't think you should," Tony said, turning to look at her.

"Why not?" Scarlett asked as she pulled out two bottles of water and threw one to Steve who was still at the elevator.

"Good catch," Scarlett said to him.

"Good throw," Steve said to her, walking forward.

"Why not?" Scarlett said, looking at his father while opening the bottle of water.

"Yeah Tony, why not?" Clint asked, earning Tony to punch him in the shoulder.

"Because… I said so. I don't want you to turn out like them two," Tony said, nodding to Clint and Natasha.

"What amazing people," Clint said. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"They are not just agent's though are they, they are also assassins and are on the Avengers," Scarlett told her dad. Tony sighed and looked over to Pepper who was sat at the dining table, watching from afar. She looked at Tony and smiled.

"I know you're her father and everything but if she wants to do it she can. She is old enough to be able to make that decision," Pepper said.

"Yes," Scarlett whispered. "See Pepper says I can do it," Scarlett said looking Tony, who just looked at her.

"Fine, whatever. But if you get killed don't come back as a ghost to say you're sorry cos I won't listen," Tony said and then walked off in defeat.

"Right. You'll have training sessions with both Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton seen as they live here in the tower," Fury said and glanced at Steve. "Captain Rogers can help too." Fury added, looking at both Steve and Scarlett. Fury then turned to Natasha and Clint.

"I assume this isn't a problem?" Fury asked, knowing what they were going to say.

"No that's fine sir," Natasha said. Fury nodded and looked at Coulson. They said their goodbyes and left the tower. Scarlett looked at Steve and smiled, which he returned with a big grin.

* * *

"Pepper I don't want to go though," Tony called out to the woman walking away in front of him.

"Tough everyone else is going so you have to too," Pepper said to her boyfriend. Tony groaned, following Pepper down the corridor to the common room.

"But why?" Tony asked like a child. Pepper sighed.

"Because the Avengers haven't been out in the public for a while and…" Pepper said, stopping and turning to look at Tony with sad eyes. She placed a hand on Tony's cheek, smiling lightly at him. "…It'll do u good," she said and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. Tony closed his eyes and hummed. Her lips left his forehead and he slowly opened his eyes again. Pepper smiled lightly. She then turned and continued walking.

"God, why do you have to do this to me… fine I'll go," Tony moaned, as he went to catch up with her to walk side by side.

* * *

As Steve stepped out of the elevator onto Scarlett's room, he was blasted back by the loud music coming from everywhere. The surround sound was blasting the music of Fall Out Boy in Scarlett's whole floor. The sound young volcanoes echoed through Steve's ears. It was a really good sound in fact, but a bit too loud for Steve.

"Why do people have their music so loud?" Steve asked out loud to no-one.

"It's because the world around them gets drowned out and it's just you and the music. It helps you forget about all the shit stuff happening in your life," Scarlett voice blasted out over the music from one of the speakers. The music then went loud again, making Steve jumped. He took a deep breath and went to fine the girl.

He walked towards her room to see a door open to his right before he got there. Steve game to a stop and looked through the door. Scarlett was in the middle of a room, dancing to the song. She had black leggings on with a black top that had a white patterned square in the middle of it and in writing said "The Lovers" on it. At the side of the top it was cut low so you could see her black bra that she was wearing. The black top had wired symbols on them, which Steve didn't know what they were. She was in bear feet with her toe nails paint a light pink. The room she was dancing in had a wall of mirrors, showing Scarlett's reflected copying everything she did. The floor was strips of lino that Scarlett slid across. There was a ballet bar across the mirror. The other three walls were covered in paintings, each different colours. There was blue and red strips that blurred into yellow and orange ones. Green blurring into pink flowers. The three walls were covered in different coloured paint and the parts that weren't painted were plain white. Scarlett was kind of dancing ballet and then street dance. It was something Steve had when seen before.

She bent her leg up to the side behind her as she span around, her eyes closed. She then stepped on the lifted leg and swiped the other leg across the floor before she opened her eyes spotting Steve in the mirror and stopped. She turned to look at him and he blushed.

"Sorry, but you should have known I was going to come and find you after you answered my question a couple of minutes ago," Steve said to her. The music faded down a little as the song changed to 'Save Rock and Roll' by Fall Out Boy featuring Elton John.

"Don't worry, I knew you were coming and I got bored waiting for you so…" She trailed off. "You gunna come in?" Scarlett asked him, seen as he was still stood at the door. He nodded and walked over to towards her.

"So, why did you call me up here anyway?" Steve asked her as she walked over to the mirror where there were some black high heel shoes. They had black flowery lace over them. Scarlett slowly slipped them onto her size 6 and a half size feet and turned to look at Steve.

"You can't dance can you," Scarlett said, knowing her couldn't. "So I am going to teach you how to ball dance, seen as we are going to a charity ball tonight," Scarlett said. Steve blinked at her as she walked slowly over to him, the heel clicking on the floor.

"I mean I'm no professional and am I not the girl that you promise a dance with, but I thought it is the best I could do," Scarlett said and Steve smiled sadly at the floor. He then looked up to see that she had taken another step towards him.

"It's prefect," Steve said. "I would love for you to teach me how to dance," he told her, making her smile brightly.

"OK good," Scarlett said and took another step close to Steve. "First you need to ask me for a dance." Scarlett said with a smile. Steve nodded and then bowed down, holding out his right hand.

"Ma'am, may I have this dance?" Steve asked.

"Again with the ma'am thing,"

"You've ruined it now," Steve said.

"Oh yeah sorry… erm… ask me again."

"Ma'am, may I have this dance?" Steve asked, smiling a little knowing that calling Scarlett ma'am would annoy her. She rolled her eyes but slipped her hand into Steve's.

"I would love it," Scarlett said and then stepped into Steve. She gently placed Steve's left hand on her waist and then placed her right hand on Steve's shoulder. She held her arm to the side, with Steve's arm doing to same seen as they were holding hands. She smiled at him and pulled herself closer to Steve so that their chests were nearly touching.

"Now, one step back," Scarlett said and Steve took a step back with her. Steve followed Scarlett's feet for the first part of the song but as the slow song continued Scarlett took her hand away from Steve's shoulder and under his chin. She slowly lifted his chin and made him look into her eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me," Scarlett said. Steve nodded. His eyes glanced down at his feet. "Eyes on me," Scarlett said again. Steve looked up into her eyes, she looking into his bright blue ones. They started to move freely around the dance hall.

"Ouch," Scarlett said, as Steve stepped on her foot. Steve quickly let go of her, stepping back.

"I'm so sorry," Steve said. Scarlett smiled, shaking it off.

"It's fine, now get here," Scarlett said, placing her hand back on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on the small of her back. They moved around again to the song, Steve every so offend being told to look back up into Scarlett's eyes. After the song finished, Scarlett stopped and so did Steve. They both looked into each other's eyes. Scarlett broke out into a smile.

"Your pretty good, apart from standing on my foot... three times," Scarlett said. Steve smiled lightly.

"Yeah sorry," Steve apologized for the tenth time. Scarlett smiled at him.

"Chill Steve," Scarlett said.

"If I may interject, I would suggest that you go get ready now," Jarvis said. Scarlett sighed.

"Ruining the moment Jar," Scarlett said and then smiled. She picked up her phone

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. Love you all, next chapter up soon.**


	14. The Red carpet

Chapter 14

Everyone was waiting downstairs for Scarlett. Jarvis had said she had fallen asleep, Pepper had blamed Tony for letting her stay up last night in his lab, which Tony tried to protest at but there was no point at going against Pepper so Tony gave up and took the blame. Happy had just pulled up in the black long limo, waiting to drive everyone to the charity ball. Everyone was dressed in their what Tony called 'fancy ball clothes that we'll never wear again' clothes. Natasha was wearing a long red dress that fitted to her, hugging her curves. Her hair was curly than normal, she was stood next to Clint who was pulling at his black tie, which Natasha kept glaring at him for. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie and white shirt. Bruce had been told to wear a black suit too by Tony, but he was wearing a black bow tie, like Thor. Steve was also wearing a black suit but he had a tie on like Clint, but his was more straight and not at an angle like Clint's from him pulling at it. He was also wearing a black waist and Pepper were stood closest to the elevator. Pepper was wearing a white and black dress that went down all the way to her ankles and was cut low at the front with a slit running up to her thigh showing her right leg. Her hair was straighten but with a little bit of volume. She had her arm in Tony's, who was wearing a deep blue suit and same coloured waistcoat with a black tie. He had finally had a descent shave and had his famous Stark goatee properly in shape.

Five minutes later the elevator doors opened and Scarlett rushed out, looking a bit out of breathe. She had unlike the other women, a light pink skater dress on with a gold chunky necklace on. She had her bear legs showing with black stiletto heels on. She had her brown hair wavy with long black feather earrings on. She had light foundation on and deep red lipstick on, with a hint of mascaras to make her brown eyes pop.

"You look lovely," Pepper said making Tony rolled his eyes.

"She came from me, she would do. Now can we get going," Tony said. Scarlett nodded and the group all turned to walk out of the Stark tower. Steve waited for Scarlett to walk over and took her hand.

"You do look lovely by the way," Steve whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, your supposed to say stuff like that. You are my boyfriend after all," Scarlett said as they walked out of the tower to get into the black limo. Steve let Scarlett get into the limo first and then Steve followed her, closing the door behind him. Pepper, Tony, Bruce and Thor sat along the side of the limo, Clint and Natasha sat opposite Steve and Scarlett, who sat on the back seats.

The car started and Tony leaned forward to the little bar opposite him. Pepper sighed as Tony grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass.

"Tony…" Pepper said, looking at him. Tony shrugged.

"I am going to drink I might as well start now. In the limo," Tony stated. Scarlett sighed and rested her head on Steve's shoulder. Clint and Natasha were talking quietly to each other.

"I hope you remembered how dance Steve," Scarlett mumbled to him, lifting her head up a little to look at Steve. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry I remember," Steve told her. She smirked at him and then turned to look out the window. She took and deep breath as the buildings of New York past by the window. It was evening and there were people out for the night drinking with friends. Scarlett felt Steve's hand wrapped around hers. He squeezed it and she squeezed his back, not looking away from the tinted window. Scarlett adjusted her little ear piece she had in, Jarvis playing some of her favourite music through it. She had nicked it from her dad's lab so she had Jarvis with her at all time's just in case something happened. The limo slowly came to a stop and Happy jumped out from the driver's side.

"Clint and Natasha, you first," Tony said and the assassins both climb out from the door to their right, Clint getting out first. Happy held the door for them and then shut it, moving to the door next to Steve. The press took many photos of the two assassin's both just smile lightly and walked along the red carpet into the hotel the charity ball was being held.

Happy opened other door for Bruce and Thor to climb out from, Pepper climbed out third. Tony put a hand on the car door frame, about to climb out after Pepper but turned to look at Scarlett.

"You'll do fine, Scar," Tony winked and then smirked at them, his famous Stark smirk, and then stepped out from the car. He unbuttoned his jacket and wrapped his arm around Pepper's back, smirking for the camera's which were flashing more since he had stepped out from the limo. Steve turned to look at Scarlett who smirked at him.

"You ok?" Steve asked her.

"Who are you talking to Steve, seriously," Scarlett smirked. Steve kissed her on the cheek and then climbed out of the car. Scarlett took a deep breath and the music coming from her ear piece stopped.

"You ready Jarvis," Scarlett said.

"After you," Jarvis replied and Scarlett climbed out of the black limo, thanking Happy as she did so.

"Miss Stark!"

"Scarlett!"

"Miss Stark over here!" Shouted the press.

"Just take a deep breath ma'am and smile," Jarvis said. Scarlett took a deep breath and then smirked at the cameras. Steve wrapped an arm around her and they walked along the red carpet. There were reports shouting questions at her and she looked at Steve. He nodded and Scarlett walked over to the barrier.

"Miss Stark, what's it like being Tony Stark's daughter?" One of the reporters asked.

"Just like being a normally daughter I guess, minus him actually being a superhero and stuff," Scarlett replied.

"Have you and Captain Rogers thought about a wedding. I mean you can't break up with your dad being in The Avengers with your boyfriend?" One of the reporters said, holding up the recording device. Scarlett looked at Steve and laughed a little as Steve blushed. She turned back to the reporter.

"Boyfriend of about two weeks. I think it's a little early for wedding plans," Scarlett said. "Get back to me in about year." She said. The reporter smiled.

"I'll hold you to that," the man said and then turned to his camera man. Scarlett smiled at the other reporters.

"I have nothing else to say," Scarlett said as one of the reporters straight in front of her started to talk. Scarlett wrapped her arm around Steve's arm and pulled him along the red carpet as reporters shouted their names to make them stop for a picture.

Scarlett and Steve finally got to the hotel entrance and someone in a suit opened the door for them both. They walked into the lobby of the hotel. The floors were a cream marble with the walls the same. To the left of the lobby was three elevators. To the right there was the front desk with a women behind it. In the middle of the lobby was a large fountain, the water splashing down into the little pond around the large fountain. Tony was stood near the fountain with Pepper next to him, holding him away from touching the water and splashing it in her face. Steve and Scarlett walked over to them. Pepper smiled at them.

"The others are already in there," Pepper said pointing to large double doors on the wall in front of them, where someone had just walked into. Steve nodded.

"So kiddo, how was it? You like the fame?" Tony asked her and Scarlett smirked. "She did!" Tony said. Pepper smiled, shaking her head.

"Come on, let's go inside," Pepper said and the group followed her into the large room.

**Sorry for the wait, but here is it. Hoped you liked it everyone. Please review and let me what you think.**


	15. May I have this dance?

Chapter 15

Tony walked straight over to the bar to the left of the room to get a glass of scotch. There was a stage to the right of the room where a band was playing light music. Bruce, Clint and Natasha were both sat at the fancy white tables at the back of the room, where in the middle of the room Thor was getting to know some of the people. Pepper went over to someone in a green dress and hugged her. Scarlett looked up at the big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"You know, this is _way_ too fancy for me," Scarlett said, staring up at the chandelier. Steve chuckled.

"Yeah me too," Steve told her. Scarlett looked back at him, she was at the same level as him since she had her very high stilettos on. Tony came back over to them with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Steve I have this war guy that I wanted you to meet, apparently you fought in the war together. I don't know but he is over here, come on," Tony said and dragged Steve away into the crowd. Scarlett sighed and walked over to the bar. She sat down on the bar stool and looked at the bartender.

"Erm… tequila please," Scarlett said to the bartender. He had brown curly hair with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black waistcoat and some black jeans with them. His skin was nicely tanned, and he was muscly.

"Are you sure your 21?" He asked. Scarlett smiled at him, and leant forward a little.

"Why don't I say that I'm Scarlett Stark and I have a long night ahead of me, of meeting boring people that Pepper will make me meet and we'll leave it at that," she said to him. She looked down his name tag. "Scott." She added. He smiled and nodded. He grabbed a clean glass and poured her drink into it. He then grabbed a place mat and put the drink on it, then slid it over to her across the bar counter. She thanked him and then downed the glass. He looked at her and then went.

"Another?"

"Definitely," she said, passing her glass back to him. He poured her another drink and handed it over to her.

"You must be Scarlett Stark," a male voice came from behind her.

"And have come the boring people," she mumbled to the bartender who smiled at her and started to wipe the counter top. Scarlett turned around to look at the man who had just talked.

"Justin Hammer," he said taking her left hand, which didn't have her drink in and kissing it. She faked smiled at him a. The man was wearing a grey suit and grey tie, with a white shirt underneath. Hammer sat down next to her on the bar stool, asking the bartender to pour him a glass of scotch. Scott handed it to him and Hammer didn't even say thank you. Which he got a dirty look from the bartender which Scarlett saw in the corner of her left eye as she faced Hammer.

"It's nice to meet you," Hammer said and Scarlett nodded.

"It's… nice to meet you too," Scarlett said.

"You must know me," Hammer said and Scarlett nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

"The head of the failing industries, Hammer industries, which tries it's hardest to keep up with my dad's industry, Stark industry," Scarlett said, taking another sip of her drink. She saw the bartender smirk as he served another person.

"Well yes," Hammer said, laughing a little, brushing her commented off. "But me and Anthony are good friends, just a little friendly competition," he said.

"Arh yes, friendly competition. If that means you trying to use drones to blow up the Stark expo then friendly competition it is," Scarlett said, downing her glass and asking for another one. Hammer took a sip of his own and then smiled at Scarlett.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go meet some boring people," Scarlett said, getting off her stool and tipping the bartender, winking at him as she did. She took her drink from Scott and then walked away. Hammer turned to look at the bartender and the bartender smirked at him as he turned around to clean up some glasses. Hammer downed his own glass and got up, walking away to the left as Scarlett walked over to the right, with a massive smirk on her face.

"You look happy," Clint said, who was sat next to Natasha at the white fancy tables. Scarlett smile as she sat down on the chair next to Bruce.

"I am have such owned the prick Justin Hammer and knocked him down a few pegs," Scarlett said, taking a sip of her drink. Bruce frowned.

"You're not legal to have alcohol," Bruce commented. Scarlett turned to smile at him.

"OH but I have my ways of getting a drink," Scarlett said with a smirk. Natasha smiled lightly as Steve walked over from sitting on the other talking to the old man Tony had introduced him to. He stopped behind Scarlett.

"Am I have this dance?" He asked as a slow song came on. Scarlett looked at the dance floor in the middle of the room, there were a couple of people dancing to the song, with some more couples getting up to dance to the song.

"Yes you may Captain Rogers," she said and placed her glass on the table, taking Steve's hand with a smile on her face. Clint glanced over to Natasha and smiled at her, Natasha just glared at him and picked up her glass of red wine, taking a sip. Steve led them to the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her back as she placed her hand on his shoulder. They started to slowly move to the song the band was playing on the stage.

"So, I saw you talk to that old man. So do you know him?" Scarlett asked Steve.

"I do in fact. Fought in the army together," Steve said, with a smile, making Scarlett smile too.

"Oh that must be good seeing someone you use to know from war," she said. Steve smile sadly.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked as they slowly moved around the dance floor.

"It's just… It reminds me so much of my past and everything," Steve said. Scarlett smile at him, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Steve kissed her back gently. He pulled away.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Only a little," Scarlett smirked and Steve frowned a little.

"Oh please, that judging face you do is so... so... arg! Stop," Scarlett said as they swayed to the song. Steve broke his expression and laughed a little. The song slowly came to a stop. They walked back over to the table as Clint and Natasha went to the bar to get a drink. Scarlett sat down with Steve sitting next to her, placing his hand on Scarlett's thigh. Scarlett smiled as she turned to look at Thor, who was sat on the other side of Bruce on the round table.

"I saw your dance moves Thor. They are great by the way," Scarlett told him, making Thor grinned widely.

"Oh why thank you Lady Stark," Thor said. Clint and Natasha came back with four drinks. A beer for Thor, a beer for Clint himself, and two glasses of red wine which one was placed in front of Scarlett by Natasha. She smiled as she noticed Steve's hand under the table on Scarlett's leg. She sat down at the round white table opposite them next to Clint. She took a sip of her own wine and leaned back into her chair, finally having a night off.

"I know what you're thinking," Clint said, Natasha turned to look at him.

"And what is that?" Natasha asked.

"It's good to have a night off right," Clint said, making Natasha smile lightly.

"I think I might go get a drink," Steve said, standing up and buttoning his black suit jacket. "Do you want one Bruce?" Steve asked the doctor who shook his head.

"I'll just have water thank you," Bruce said and Steve nodded, walking over to the bar, where a women with blonde hair with a black dress on was sat.

"A beer and one glass of water please," Steve said to the young male bartender. The women turned to look at him.

"You must be the famous Captain Rogers," she said with a smile. "I'm Christine Everhart, a reporter. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" She said with a smile. Steve looked at her and then nodded.

"Sure, I would love to answers them," Steve said with a smile as he handed the bartender a tip. He took his beer and Bruce's water from the bartender. He took a sip of his own beer. Christine smiled as Hammer sat at the other end of the bar.

"I have my recorder here, but would you mind if we went outside in the lobby, the music will block out your answers," she said to Steve. He thought about it. Just a few questions, he thought and then nodded.

"Fine, but I can't take that long," he said, getting up and leaving the two drinks on the bar. Hammer smirked as the two walked outside into the lobby. He got up and walked over to the table were Scarlet was sat.

"There is a reporter outside that wants to talk to you, she's called Christine Everhart," he told Scarlett. No-one else on the table heard Hammer since they were in their own little conversation with the person next to them. Scarlett frowned a little as hammer walked off. Scarlett sighed and got up. What the fuck was the man talking about, she thought as she opened the door to the lobby to stick her head out to see if there was anyone actually out here. What she saw next broke her heart.

"Steve…" she whispered, but the man didn't hear her. She quickly shut the door and walked over to the bar.

"Give me a shot now," Scarlett said to Scott firmly. He looked surprised at her tone but got her a drink anyway.

"Not a good night I see," he said handing her the drink. She downed the shot.

"Hit me again," she said. The bartender frowned a little but gave her another one.

**So, here is the next chapter. I have exams all next week but I will try to update as soon as possible. Hope you liked it and please review tell me what you thought. Drama between Scarlett and Steve heheheh. You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens. **


End file.
